Watched
by brightnote
Summary: Olivia has to juggle a sexist defense attorney, a frat boy defendant and a stalker with a very similar past of her own who decides to come out of the woodwork. Reviews are great thanks!
1. Chapter 1

WATCHED

Premise; When a womanizing defense attorney starts to make claims that the unit's latest rape victim isn't telling the truth, Benson reluctantly finds that some of his claims are actually true. During which time an over privileged frat boy connected to a date rape is a little too humorous for the squad to handle, and on top of the mess Olivia has a stalker that decides it's time to make his presence known. (I promise it won't be as overdramatic as it sounds!) Contains intense language!

DISCLAIMER: In creating this story, I, the author intend it for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything.

Chapter One.

"He pushed the door open, and forced himself inside." she started to choke on her words, hysterically. She was a blonde woman, a bit short, with long ringlet curls. Her name was Laura Pratt and she was 36 years old. A mother of two, and married for ten years. Though her face was badly bruised from the attack, she was genuinely beautiful. In a soft spoken sort of way. The trauma from her recent experience made her body go through violent shakes and uncontrollable outbursts, but even though she didn't feel it, she was safe now, she was lying in a hospital bed, Detective Benson sitting next to her, being the only presence she could hold onto. They were going to sedate her, to do the rape kit.

"Laura, Laura, you survived and that's the most important thing, we arrested him. He can't hurt you again." Olivia told her confidently, which seemed to calm her down momentarily but she was squeamish in discomfort. The nurse drugged her, to help her relax so they could run the exam, and from the looks of it, it was as straight forward as it could be.

Later at the station, Olivia conducted the interrogation with Ryan Davis, the man who was caught at the scene. He was a tall, dark curly hair, and he hadn't shaved in a few days. Though he was rather rundown, he was genuinely smug, sitting across from her, handcuffed to the table.

"You stalked her." Olivia said, sitting up on the table scowling her eyes at him. "You, watched her every day, and finally, you know what, Today's the day, the husband's at work, and the kids are at school, and you thought, hey no better time like the present so you go up to their front door, knock, and when Laura Pratt answers, you tell her some sob story. But she's not dumb. She doesn't buy it. She goes to shut the door in your face, and you push it open, and not only do you pull her down onto the ground you start beating her, then you pull her up the stairs into her and her husbands bed room, and you raped her, but you thought you could get away with it, you didn't think Mr. Pratt would come home for a minute, he hears the struggle, he runs upstairs and boy does he do a number on you huh, but I'm gonna do you one better." she threatened after she nearly dispensed the details of his crime.

"It's been my experience that brunettes do it better." he puckered his lips at her, though they were swollen and cut from his attack.

"Any other rapes you want to confess to Mr. Davis?" she asked sharply. "Or maybe we'll nail you with DNA. How's that sound?"

"Keh." he scoffed at her, "Confess? I ain't say nothin, you the one who keeps talking. You can go fetch my lawyer now, bitch." he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him and got up from the table to exit the room. "Rawf, rawf." he barked at her as she left, but she didn't turn around, she'd heard worse on practically a daily basis, and really barks, That was the best he could do?

"What a scumbag." Elliot said as Olivia exited the room.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "usual everyday trash." she huffed.

"So, you met the assistant district attorney, I take it." said an unfamiliar voice, satirically, walking into the room. "Brian Wesley, Mr. Davis' defense attorney. I'm surprised you're not working your tricks and questioning my client without counsel present." He sneered at Elliot, and entered into the interview room. Brian was also tall, older in his late 50's, and had slicked back lawyer hair, in a thousand dollar suit. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, they would never have expected a lawyer from the high class (if there were one) to be this piece of trash's representation. Alex rushed in immediately after him, she had a look of excitement on her face.

"Ugh, Brian Wesley?" She snickered, "If you really want to destroy your clients chance at winning a rape case, you'd higher him. He's basically the founder of the idea, 'she was asking for it.'. But he mostly does corporate stuff." She told them.

"Well we heard he's a real fan of yours." Elliot said jokingly.

"It's not me personally, he's just terrified of women." Alex smirked, she seemed rather excited that this was happening. She couldn't wait to mop the floor with this sexist trash, and she would, everything from the forensics to the bruises were aligning perfectly, and now, Brian Wesley. Perfect.

"Good job guys." Alex said offering a premature congratulations. They looked at her a bit confused. "This is going to be a piece of cake." she said swiftly. Elliot and Olivia turned and both entered the interview room together. Hopefully this would be as easy as Alex seemed to think it would be.

"See what'd I tell you. 36, 24, 36." Ryan told his attorney, giving Olivia wink.

"Seems accurate." Brian replied. Elliot's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows, Olivia and him exchanging looks.

"You two are perfect for each other, maybe you should get married." Olivia fired back, she rolled her eyes.

"Are you married detective?" Brian asked, she didn't say anything but only offered a clearly offended look, though she tried not to. "Of course not, though, you're pretty enough to be married, if you wanted to be, or well you were, but now you're just too old." he scoffed at her, and before she could even react Elliot slammed his hands down on the table, not with an extreme force, but enough to change the subject.

"Counselor your client is being charged with assault and rape, this isn't a time to play games." Elliot said, trying to bring things back to the issues that were at hand. Brian and his client both seemed amused by their game.

"There was no rape, Laura Pratt and my client have had consensual sex several times. Including today." He offered up. Olivia scowled at him.

"Ha. You have any proof of that Ryan?" she said looking fiercely at Ryan sitting smirking in his seat.

"Obviously because Mrs. Pratt, is in fact a Mrs, married, their affair has little to no record of existence." Brian presented the theory.

"So what, you just beating up on your lover for fun then?" Elliot asked Ryan. Ryan grinned.

"Rough sex gone bad. Happens all the time. Wife yells rape so her husband won't flip on her. If anyone should be charged it should be Mr. Pratt who viciously beat my client." Brian stood up. "Now would you mind removing my clients unnecessary restraints. So he can be done with this." he said looking at Elliot. Elliot groaned a bit to himself at the of idea of actually having to do what this guy told to him too. He grabbed Ryan's arm, and pulled him up, and unhandcuffed him from the table. The counselor and his client began to exit the interview room.

"When a jury sees the bruises on Laura Pratt, and hears her testimony, your little side show story is gonna go up in flames." Olivia said confidently.

Mr. Wesley stopped and looked at her for a moment, "Kitten, why don't you go bake me some cupcakes." he smirked and reached up to touch her but she immediately swatted his hand with such an intensity it made a deep smacking sound.

"You are this close to being collared for assaulting a cop." she fiercely threatened, and Elliot, practically pushed the two of them out of the room, though he was slightly disappointed Olivia hadn't cuffed the bastard.

Olivia shook her head rolling her eyes about the entire experience that was. Then leaving the interview room. Alex looked a bit disappointed.

"I was waiting for a throw down." Alex said sarcastically.

"Yeah well next time there might be one." Olivia again, threatened, but it was anything but sarcasm.

"Make sure that Laura Pratt and Ryan Davis have never met, and never had any kind of affair, I know it's probably crap but he could have something, and the last thing we want is to get blindsided with some cellphone calls or diner receipts." Alex commanded her troops.

"I'm not gonna ask a rape victim if she was having an affair with her rapists are you insane?" Olivia said, she was still fired up, and it was clear to the other two of them it probably wasn't the best idea to prod at her.

"So go around her, and make sure all your evidence supports your victims story." Alex suggested slightly irritated.

Cragen interrupted the trio, "Warner called, we have a DNA match from the Samantha Glouster case, Trevor Sailing, age 21 Junior at Hudson. Go pick him up." he ordered the two of them.

"Great." Alex said. "At least we can get moving on the date rape case." she grabbed her bag from the table and exited.

In the car driving to Hudson University, Elliot was driving, Olivia was impartially quiet, still overly tense. "You're not still.--" Elliot started but he stopped himself, she agreed with his call on not continuing or starting this discussion.

"Trevor Sailing, your typical frat boy douchebag, looks like a real winner too." she said snidely looking over his very thin file. "Did 60 days in jail for a DUI." she sighed.

"This time he'll get what he deserves." Elliot said.

It was a nice day outside, warm, bright, the college campus vibrant with co-eds shifting about playing frisbee, enjoying their years. A loud cheer of guys from a bench on the quad caught the detectives attention.

"Uh, I think we just found Trevor Sailing." Olivia said pointing the group out.

"Great, with an audience too." Elliot sighed.

"Let's go crash the party." She suggested.

The two broke through the semi-circle of college boys, who were all watching a two topless girls on Trevor's iphone. Trevor was sitting on the bench holding his phone out for all the more to see. He had wavy blond hair, tall, jocky build, and was rather handsome, it was easy to assume why he was somehow popular among campus.

"Trevor Sailing?" Olivia said, interrupting their fun.

"Yeah one sec, babe." He replied not looking up from his video. Elliot was overly annoyed going over to him and pulling him up by the arm. Olivia stood behind him and began to cuff him. The boys started to hiss and boo, and then oink, making various other pig noises, at their distress. Elliot shooed the majority of them off threatening to search them for illegal substances,

"Trevor Sailing you're under arr-" Olivia started but Trevor interrupted her.

"Wait-wait-wait, listen." he pleaded, he looked at Olivia and smiled as to convey some sort of charm. "Can you just take my phone." he was still holding it. "and update my twitter that I'm being arrested." there was a pause, "please?" he begged. "Look you can even put that you're five." he reasoned with her. There was another pause and she continued to cuff him, being ultra assertive, "okay a six, a six, lady geeze." he said a bit annoyed, but still a bit amused. Olivia took the phone from his hands and handed it over to Elliot, who, 'accidentally' dropped it.

"Son of a bitch!" Trevor exclaimed "That is police brutality!" he yelled.

"Aw, isn't that a shame." Elliot said, "it looked expensive too." Elliot merely smirked to himself.

Olivia sighed, "Trevor Sailing, you are under arrest for rape, you have the right to remain silent, if you choose to give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney-" she continued Mirandizing him, as they took him to their car, a sway of students took pictures and videos of him being arrested, and the two of them felt like they were doing him more of a favor than anything else.

At the station, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Alex, Elliot and Olivia were standing together talking over their recent experiences, for a moment.

"He asked you to take his phone and update his twitter?" Alex asked raising a brow, Olivia just nodded with the same surprised yet slightly amused look on her face.

"Twitter...." said Munch.... "I barely even know her." he joked, he winked at Olivia but everyone just turned to look at him awkwardly. Olivia being the only one to offer a sympathy "ah-ha." so he wouldn't have felt too bad.

"So let's go talk to the little twit." Elliot said. Elliot and Olivia then entered the interview room where he was waiting.

"You asshole." He said to Elliot who entered before Olivia, "You can't destroy my personal property that's against the law." he informed Elliot. "I need my phone back now." he instructed to either of them.

"You offered your phone up to the police and it was seized as evidence." Elliot told him, he wasn't being entirely truthful. "I'm sure twitter will be better off without you, for awhile." Elliot smirked at him.

"When I can I get it back?" he asked a bit frantically.

"In a few years when you get out of prison." Elliot said trying to remind him that he was in fact being charged with a serious crime.

"UGH" he groaned. "I can't even see it for ten minutes?" he asked.

"Mr. Sailing." Olivia said sternly and a bit irritated, "you are being charged with rape, this is not the time to dispense your deep emotional regrets over your shitty over priced little cellphone. This is not a joke, or a game, this is a very serious crime." she said determined.

"Mr. Sailing is my father." He smirked, "most people call me Trevor, but you can call me Trev if you want." he offered to her, raised his eyebrows a bit to seem enticing.

"Well listen Trev," Elliot said, also seemingly annoyed, "you're going down, and you're going down hard, now we have your DNA, and a complaining witness saying you raped her, so I think you're shit outta luck pal, so wipe that pompous smirk off your face." Elliot threatened him, hopefully intimidating him.

"Rape?" He sat back a little, turned his attention back over to Detective Benson, "Look at me." He said, "if you were in college...and you saw me, you'd be all over it. All the girls are, it's just college life. Do I really look like the kinda guy who needs to go rape some tight ass chick? If a girl doesn't want me, it's her loss not mine, I could find a dozen girls way hotter and probably thinner than the next at the wave my hand. That's what being king on campus is all about." he had a determinative soft look on his face, and genuinely believed what he was saying.

"Just because you don't need to rape anybody, doesn't mean you don't get some sick twisted pleasure out of getting girls drunk or hit up with date rape drugs, so you can take advantage of them, and then brag to your second hand low life frat boy audience about the experience." Olivia replied, she was wide eyed offering up her reasoning for the behavior, but Trevor leaned in close across the table to Elliot and Olivia.

"Drunk? Date rape drugs? Detectives, why would I want a girl to forget the best thing that ever happened to her?" He questioned.

"The best thing, that could ever happen to any girl is for you to be locked up for a long time." Olivia's words crossed him, "and you just wait and see if you're 'king of the campus' when you're a newly paroled registered sex offender." she raised her eyebrows at him almost expecting some kind of weak imitation of a zinger to throw her off or set her off, either way, she was ready and waiting.

Trevor leaned back into his chair, looking a bit unsatisfied that they didn't buy into his act, or his charm. He was not used to this. "So I guess then maybe I should call my lawyer."

"Guess so." Olivia said, getting up from the table.

"Which I can't do since you took and possibly broke my phone." He mentioned to Elliot as the two of them began to leave, just as they left, Trevor Langan strutted through the station in search of his client.

"Well would you look at that." Elliot said. Olivia looked up.

"Aw, Trevor and Trevor." she said jokingly smirking at Langan.

"You two didn't just try to question my client without counsel present did you?" He asked.

"No of course not." Elliot said sarcastically, "why we always wait for people to lawyer up before talking to them, as you should know." Elliot shrugged.

"I'm going to go confer with my client now." he said, walking in between the two of them.

"Be my guest, you and junior have fun. He's not your long lost son is he? I could see a resemblance." Elliot hassled him.

"Trevor Sailing is a great kid. I went to college with is father, we're best friends and he named his son after me. So for you two to stand there and try to ridicule him and myself is genuinely insulting." he prompted them extremely annoyed.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want to offend a defense attorney." Olivia said melodramatically. Langan rolled his eyes at the two of them then went in to talk to his client.

"Wow." Olivia sighed. "Clients and Attorneys are becoming best friends all over the place today." she huffed looking at Elliot.

"Let's go see what Munch and Fin got on the Pratt case." Elliot suggested and Olivia followed, but first going over to her desk, on her desk was a yellow envelope her name written largely in black marker. It immediately caught her attention. The envelope was heavily stuffed to it's limit. She pulled on the pulley to open it, it felt like papers...

"Where's this from?" she asked to nobody in particular, and nobody gave her a response. Elliot was talking to Munch and Fin, he looked back over to see why she hadn't made it over there yet. When he saw her she was holding a picture in her hand staring at it.

"Liv?" he called over to her, but she didn't look at him instead, she pulled up another photo, one that was months apart from the one in her hand, her mouth dropped and she looked shocked and felt anxious.

"Olivia?" He called over again, this way making his way over toward her, as he was coming over, she flipped the envelope over into her desk out fell dozens and dozens of 5 by 7 developed color photos of herself, some even fell onto the floor. Elliot picked one up from her desk.

"Where are these-" he started but she cut him off.

"They were on my desk..." she answered sheepishly looking and looking at the pile of pictures on her desk.

"What the hell is that mess?" Fin asked, coming over, Munch following.

"...it's me." she said she could hardly move from the shock of it.

"Olivia Benson?" called out a women's voice, the four of them turned to see a girl with a brown hat, delivering packages and mail. Olivia didn't respond, and only looked at her. Fin went over to the woman.

"This is for an Olivia Benson." she said, handing Fin the package.

"Well who's it from?" he asked her commandingly.

"Sir I wouldn't know that I just make the deliveries, if there's no return address I really can't tell you." She said. Fin took the envelope, Olivia looked at the envelope in has hand it was stuffed, the same kind of packing as the one prior. She wasn't even going to open it she just shook her head.

"You gotta go tell Cragen." Munch said, but she still was in shock and didn't say anything and had turned ghostly white.

Alex and Cragen had just departed from Cragen's office, "Woah who's scrap booking?" Alex asked, but the tenseness going through the area made it clear that it really wasn't the time to offer up any humor.

"Liv's been stalked." Fin said, still holding the envelope.

"Yeah and her stalker decided to share is tribute." Munch added.

Cragen looked at the photos on Olivia's desk and even had to pull back from the amount. "Don't touch them" he said to all of them. "Wrap them up as evidence and send them to get prints, now." He ordered. Olivia pulled a glove form her back pocket, "Not you." Cragen replied, "I want you in my office now." he ordered her.

She just threw her hands down to her side, with nothing to say to it, and now apparently do. This really wasn't her day. Her phone vibrated in her pocket before she started to walk over to his office, she pulled it out of her pocket to check it. She stopped by Elliot when she read; 'new pix message' from an unknown sender, she pressed okay, and watched it load. It was a photo of her, standing at her desk when she first picked up the envelope. It happened all of five minutes ago, and there it was.

"Oh my god." she said. They were all looking at her. "He was in the precinct." she said showing the picture from the screen of her phone to them. Elliot grabbed it from her hands.

"I'm taking this to lab now, if it's a camera phone it might not have been a track phone, and we can get a trace on it now." He said practically rushing for the door.

She stood there empty handed not knowing what to do, or remembering what she was supposed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Watched

DISCLAIMER: In creating this story, I, the author intend it for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything.

Chapter 2

Several minutes had passed by since Olivia's day had come to a complete halt. If there was ever a time to be stalked, today, preferably, wouldn't have been her day of choice. Though, she really wouldn't have wanted to have to pick any sort of day for this kind of thing. She had been sitting uncomfortably in Cragen's office. Pulling on her necklace, up and down the chain. The sound was the only thing that was actually coming through to her head at the moment.

"I'm ordering you 24/7 protection. You do not go anywhere without it." Cragen said. Olivia made face like she was going to object but didn't bother fighting against it because she knew she'd lose, and a part of her, really did think she might need it. A few times while waiting for Cragen to come back to his office earlier, she had remembered a few strange things that happened in her apartment. Like a message on her message board she didn't remember writing, finding dishes in the wrong cabinets or clothes that she hadn't worn yet on her floor, she thought it was just her, messing up not thinking or being able to remember things, but now she started to come up with these theories, and honestly she was a bit scared when she thought about it.

"That's exactly what these kind of people want." She sighed.

"Yeah? And a lot of times these kinds of people could want their target dead. So. For now, you're going to do what I want, for your own safety. It should not threaten your ability to do your job." Cragen said. "I'm giving Munch and Fin the handle on the twin Trevors, and you're taking over Laura Pratt. Elliot's gonna take your case." He told her.

"My case? It's not a –." She started up, he interrupted her. "It is, if I say it is. Now you're going to have to sit down with Huang and try to get a read on this guy and go over any thing you think could apply to this that you've experienced recently." he demanded.

She pressed her lips flat against each other and paused for a moment. "There isn't anything." she told him. "This is the first time I've been exposed to it. I can take care of myself, feds and uniforms have better things to do than to sit outside my doorstep and play baby sitter." she argued.

"Detective I don't remember saying this was up for negotiation. We're not going to be playing games with people's lives here. So don't throw your cards at me, there isn't one person in that room that I wouldn't order protection for, and you're not an exception. Huang is waiting in the loft." Cragen said then dismissed Olivia from his office.

Back in the interview room, Munch and Fin had entered to greet Trevor and Trevor. "Ah! It's Trevor squared." said Munch jokingly. Though both Trevors looked unamused.

"Hey where's that cougar cop I want to get her number while I'm still here." Trevor asked

"Fortunately for you Detective Benson has moved on to other things, but you can have mine if you're really desperate." Munch offered.

"Too bad you don't have a phone to put it in." Fin added.

"The destruction of my client's property will be reported and taken into account." Langan proclaimed

"Your client's cellphone is evidence in a rape case." Fin responded.

"Alleged rape case. What is your probable cause for seizing that evidence? Where is your warrant?" Langan asked.

"Didn't need it." Fin said

"Your client so cleverly offered his cellphone up to Detective Benson while he was being arrested." Munch told Langan who looked terribly annoyed.

"Now Samantha Glouster, ya know her?" Fin asked Trevor.

"I'm not so good with names, you got a pic?" Trevor replied smugly.

Fin rather forcefully slapped her photo down on the table. Trevor eyed it for a minute.

"Yeah I've seen her before." He answered.

"We know you have because your DNA ended up inside her." Munch pointed out.

"I think she was Friday--" Trevor started to reply but Langan interrupted him "Stop." he said.

"You got your dates wrong, she was Tuesday night at your little frat party, remember you raped her." Fin told him.

"What! I didn't rape her. I banged her, but she was into it." Trevor argued

"Well that's not what she told us." Fin said

"My client had consensual sex with a girl who is now pointing fingers it happens all the time as you two are aware, and since there's no proof to this claim, we'll be leaving now." Langan stood up.

"That's not fair, you can't just going around saying I rape people because I get more action in a month the two of your lifetimes combined." Trevor complained, he stood up to follow out Langan.

Outside the room Alex and Cragen were watching, they agreed that they really couldn't just hold him on DNA alone, with no witnesses right now it was him v.s her, and things didn't always work out so well for the her in these kinds of cases. When Trevor came out he looked Alex up and down.

"Heya." He said giving her a wink.

"Uhg, please." she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd go in any room with you girl." he shook his head at her.

"Yeah how's a court room sound?" she snickered at him taking a sip from her coffee not even giving him a glance.

"Don't worry Trevor, Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot is a little over confident." Langan said to him.

"You know if you and cougar cop ever want to get out of this business just give me a call, you guys would make a really great video, and I would love to direct." He offered out his hand to shake with hers.

"And I'm going to love putting you behind bars until you're 30. Now scram before sexual harassment gets added to the charge." she threatened shooting him a mean glare. Trevor put on his baseball cap exiting with Langan.

"Why's everyone so uptight in this joint?" he asked on his way out.

"Trust me they only get worse." Langan replied as they left.

"UGH" Alex exclaimed. "What a filthy little heathen. One minute on the stand that kid is going to hang himself." she said.

"You better hope so." Cragen added.

"A Benson-Cabot movie isn't the worst idea in the world." Munch said jokingly.

"Oh brother." Fin sighed leaving the room going back to his desk.

"I bet you and Trevor Sailing are gonna be BFF." Alex rolled her eyes.

"He already asked me for my number." Munch joked back.

Up in the loft Huang had started talking with Olivia about the current situation, they were sitting across from each other at the the table. Huang had been looking at some arrays of the photos that Olivia was sent.

"Have you noticed anything lately?" Huang asked.

"Not really." Olivia reluctantly answered.

"Well do you think you've noticed things, even insignificant things." he responded back.

"I'm not entirely sure." she paused, she sighed rolled her eyes a little and looked to the side.

"Liv all you have to do is tell me even if you don't think it's important." he assured her.

"A few weeks ago there was a message on my white board that I didn't remember writing. But I thought maybe I wrote it a long time ago or something. It wasn't threatening or anything." she told him.

"What did it say?" he asked curiously.

"Sunset Thursday 8." she responded quickly.

"The bar in the village?" he looked surprised

"Yeah. I went there once maybe a year ago." she shrugged. Huang started to look through the photos for a minute he picked one up and showed it to her.

"You're at that bar in this photo. I can tell because I remember the sunset painting on the back wall." he looked a bit glumly at her. She opened her mouth in a bit of shock. That picture was so old, it was practically a year ago when she went there. She took the photo from him.

"He's been in my apartment....." she said a bit shaken up.

"When did you see that message?" he asked her

"Maybe 2 to 3 weeks ago...." she was still looking at the photo it was pretty old almost a year, had someone really been following her for all that time?

"Have you noticed anything else?" Huang continued to question her. There was a delay from her to answer anything more, but she looked back up at him.

"Actually, yes, clothes that I hadn't worn in years were on my floor with my other dirty laundry." she admitted kind of embarrassingly, "but I just thought I was going through things I really don't pay attention to stuff like that. My alarm clock was reset a few months ago and I thought maybe I hit it on accident but it took so much effort to get it set again that there would have been no way for it to be something miniscule like that." and then she looked at him and tilted her head. "and a picture. A picture of me and mom, it was missing and a week later I found it in my closet, and I had no memory of putting it there, but I mean these things were spread out over months I never thought of them as significant or connected or anything. I just thought I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing or something." She shook her head, she was kind of embarrassed for not being able to pick up on this but again they could just be a theory she worked up in her head. She still wasn't sure if they meant anything.

"Olivia, what about threats." Huang asked her, he was even more concerned now.

"No. Not that I am aware of." she answered.

"That could be a good sign, most times stalkers with violent tendencies will move quickly, and if they do decide to come out it's usually with threats. Right now there isn't a record of violent threat yet so you might be dealing with something of a different kind, but you need to be protected obviously just incase. The moving of the picture of your mom, that suggest that who ever is following you thinks you have a close relationship, or even that you belong to them like you would to a parent. The clothes were probably curiosity, and setting a date to a place he was probably hoping you would have shown up. I wouldn't be surprised if you were looking for a victim that felt like he had a strong attachment to you, it could even be a woman, or someone with an undeniable crush or fantasy. It's like they aren't trying to scare you, but they want you to know that they're there. Either way, it could be just as dangerous as someone looking for revenge or something." Huang profiled. Olivia just kind of looked of him, with little to no response, and was relieved in no way.

"But I could be wrong." he added. He wasn't entirely sure.

"Great." she sighed to her self and leaned back in her chair.

"Don't worry they're giving you FBI protection." He said hopefully to ease her mind but it didn't she only made a groaning noise.

"It won't be horrible, it might take some time but it'll be like they're not even there after awhile, and the sooner they find the person it'll be over." He reminded her, but still she was clearly resistant toward the idea.

"I don't really get a choice with this so, I guess so." she huffed.

"You should be relieved, it's hard to get serious protection like that. Stalkers are dangerous Olivia." Huang offered up his easy going advice, and knowledge.

"Yeah I know I've had a couple." she said sarcastically, though she was actually being quite honest.

"And that makes you mad?" he asked getting into a therapeutic mode.

"Please don't shrink me right now, today is not the day." Olivia responded tensely

"Yeah I heard things went kind of rough. Today wasn't really the best day of yours." he tried to offer companionship instead.

"And it just keeps going on and on." she replied, she rested her head in the palm of her hands for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go over how your protection's going to work?" He asked.

"Some guys follow me around everywhere and invade my privacy and tell me what to do until they feel like they don't want too anymore. It's like being stalked up close." she rolled her eyes.

"I think it's going to be a lot more serious than that. He's been in your apartment. They're going to have to do checks, they're going to drive you everywhere, and basically tell you exactly what to do, it'll be like a talking bossy shadow. And it will certainly get annoying especially for someone as independent as you are. But just remember they're doing their job, and they're trying to protect you. Everything they do is for your protection. And you have to figure that if you're dead then it's likely that they are too, so they usually do their job well." He said honestly.

"Yeah? Are they going to hop in the shower with me too?" she asked irritated.

"They might stand outside the door." he offered up quite honestly.

"Maybe I could at least get a girl, so I won't feel awkward everyday until this is over." she mumbled.

"I saw their names." he frowned, "it was four guys. They'll work in four shifts two in the day two at night. But they'll take care of that stuff. You just do what you can for your job. It shouldn't be too bad." he said.

"That's easy for you to say, four.......five... strangers aren't following you around." she stood up.

"Olivia these guys know what they're doing, they're specially trained." Huang frowned at her continued contempt

"Yeah, me too." she huffed, leaving the loft to go down stairs, it had gotten late, and she was getting aggravated, she wanted to go home but she had to wait. Elliot hadn't returned to his desk all day, he practically locked himself in a room watching surveillance tapes and trying to locate the guy who must've come into the precinct to take that picture of Liv. She was about to knock on the door to go talk to him.

"Detective Benson." she heard a familiar voice say from behind her, she turned around, saw who it was and leaned back into the wall, and groaned quite loudly.

"Special Agent Porter." she paused "This day has been a real nightmare, so can you please tell me what it is you want that you couldn't have just bugged our phones for?" she asked dripping with sarcasm and resentment toward him and anything he could have to say.

"I'm on assignment. Can we drop the demons?" he asked.

"If by demons you mean accessory to murder no I don't think we can drop those." she answered.

"It's been appropriately dealt with." he told her she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Porter what do you want?" she asked overly annoyed.

"I told you I was on assignment." he answered

"Yeah to what?" she asked him giving him an intense fierce glare.

"To you." He answered humbly. She just stood there for a moment, tilted her head, and closed her eyes.

"What did you get like demoted?" she half joked asking him

"Temporarily reassigned." he responded.

"Oh. To be my baby sitter. Great." she shrugged.

"If that's what you want to call it." he shrugged back at her.

"I can't believe the nerve you have showing up here." she said, and had she not been disgusted with him she might have found it kind of courageous.

"I go where I am told." he answered to her.

"So go away." she ordered him.

"From my superior." he responded slightly amused at her wit but he wouldn't show it.

She bit on her lip, and struggled with the idea of having to spend however many days with six hours of him around. She turned around to face the glass window of where Elliot was working, she banged on the glass with her fist to get his attention, he looked over starting to get up to let her in.

"FIND HIM FAST." she yelled to him. He stopped to look at her for a moment but she stomped off to get her things and leave, and Porter followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: In creating this story, I, the author intend it for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything.

Porter and Olivia got to Olivia's apartment, her door was unlocked, and three other men with an investigation team were going through looking for any evidence dusting for finger prints, etc.

"Uh....." she was speechless and a bit shocked.

"Don't worry we've seen worse." one of the guys on her detail answered.

"I guess I should have stayed at work." She sighed. Her apartment was a real mess, mostly laundry at least she had done the dishes in the morning. On the way over Porter didn't let her drive and made her sit in the back seat of a tinted window black SUV.

"Do you have a computer?" one of the crime scene tech's asked her, there were so many men in her apartment it was mind blowing.

"Uh... no." she answered hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked back a little shocked that someone in this day and age didn't have a computer or a laptop.

"I am sure I do not own a computer." she responded a bit annoyed.

After the analysis of her apartment and her building, the other three introduced themselves, Agent Randal, Agent Kennedy, and Agent Craft. All men like Huang had told her.

When they left, it was again Olivia and Porter, Randal would be on the next shift a couple hours.

"Velma's building is secure no sign or anyone of suspect." Porter said into his wrist.

"Who's Velma?" she asked curiously.

"You're Velma." he told her.

"....is that like a code name?" she said her eye brows lifted.

"Yes." he answered swiftly.

"And Velma is the best you can do?" she rolled her eyes.

"It seemed fitting, more fitting than Sandra Dee." he said trying not to smirk.

"I like Sandra Dee! Change it to Sandra Dee." she pleaded

"Too many syllables." he said sounding serious but he was really joking.

She groaned again. "So like what do you have to stay in my apartment all night I don't understand is this going to be super awkward?" she sighed

"Probably. You just do what you normally do, and someone will usually be just outside your door. Unless you want me stay in your apartment." he offered.

"Uh. You gave me the code name of Velma, so if you would be so kind and scram so I can try to retain some sense of dignity out of this I would almost appreciate it." she told him rolling her eyes

"Gotcha." he answered and left.

The night was long and a bit awkward, a bit? Extremely awkward, but Porter was gone in the morning and Agent Randal was there to escort Olivia everywhere. Randal was an older man, the most handsome out of the bunch, tall, genuine, and polite. He was also married with three kids, but Olivia liked him because they actually had an interesting conversation on the way to her work. She got up to her desk, Elliot was already there, he looked like he had spent the night.

"Look." she said pulling something out of her pocket. "I got a panic button." she jokingly bragged to Elliot who seemed intrigued at the small device.

"I should get those for my kids." he joked back.

"You want to know what my code name is?" she asked him eagerly.

"You can't tell him that." Randal said, she turned her head over to look at him.

"Why not?" she asked. "He should know he's my partner." she told him.

"Well he doesn't have code word clearance." Randal responded but Olivia just made a face.

"Can you get him some?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Ma'am" he said.

"Olivia." She corrected Randal.

"I can't call you that." he replied.

"Can you call me anything other than Ma'am?" she asked him a little annoyed

"Detective Benson." he spoke quite seriously.

"Uh well. Okay...that works better than Ma'am." she told him, she looked back over at Elliot who was slightly entertained by this.

"Is it a good code name?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Uhm, it's interesting." She smirked. "Did you get anything?" she asked him.

"The one place that cellphone picture of you was taken now security cameras could reach, this guy might be pretty smart." Elliot sighed he pulled Olivia's cellphone from his pocket. "I forgot to give this back to you. I tried calling you but my pocket rang so." he handed it over to her, she took it and put it on her desk, she pulled out a new phone from her pocket.

"Same number, new phone." she said "it's really cool it tells one of these guys exactly where my call is coming from. I feel like the President's daughter or someone actually important." she rolled her eyes a little and sat down.

"Where are you on Laura Pratt?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm getting there, I'm going to go see her today, and hopefully not upset her terribly." she frowned a little bit.

"Any truth to Davis' cock shit story?" Elliot inquired.

"Well." Olivia looked unhappy. "I'm not positive but I think Laura Pratt was having an affair, but not with Ryan Davis." she frowned.

"You going to go talk to her?" he asked.

"Yes. And apparently you're going to be sticking around here." she sighed.

"I'll go next time." he offered.

Olivia had left with Agent Randal to visit Laura Pratt. She had only been released from the hospital hours prior. She and her husband were sitting on their couch, his arm around her protectively.

Olivia had refrained from introducing Agent Randal because she found it would be a strange situation also she wasn't sure how it would go over and probably get more questions, things would get awkward, and for all Laura and her husband knew he was a member of Special Victims, and though it might not have been fair to assess the situation that way, it felt the most comfortable.

The Pratt's had a very eloquent home, fancy china, and French wallpaper, pictures of their children, and it was well decorated, organized, and showed off their wealth. Their kids were staying with their grandparents and really weren't informed with the situation as their parents were certain on.

"Mrs. Pratt, is there-" Olivia started but she interrupted

"Laura please." She insisted

"Okay, Laura." Olivia paused, "is there somewhere we can go, maybe just me and you? This conversation might be better at the precinct." She offered, she didn't want to bring the subject of her infidelity out in the open.

"This place is the most comfortable for Laura to be right now." Her husband detested.

"Mr. Pratt, I really need to hear Laura's story without the aiding testimony of another witness." Olivia said, she was kind of bullshitting him, but it sounded professional.

"Well I can leave." He offered.

"That would be very helpful, I'm terribly sorry to have had to ask I know this is a very difficult time." She said, he took the instruction, and left the living room, Olivia waited to hear the doors shut hoping that it was enough privacy for her. She was going to speak very delicately about the whole inquiry.

"Laura, had you ever seen Ryan Davis before?" she asked quietly.

"No. I already told you that." Laura huffed.

"What is your relationship with a man named James Parsons?" Olivia asked a bit more quietly

"What!?" Laura seemed shocked. "What do you mean what is my relationship? He is a close a friend, that's my relationship." She snapped loudly at Olivia.

"And just a friend? And if you're asked in court about your relationship with him you'll answer just close friends?" Olivia was taken back by her outburst but at the slight implication of an extra marital affair she broke how would she ever handle the defense hammering her on it.

"YES. Just a friend! What is the meaning of this you're supposed to be putting my rapist in jail not prying around in my private life." Laura huffed at her

"I understand that this is none of my business but the defense is claiming that you and Ryan Davis had an previously intimate relationship, and they can use this kind of information against you even though it isn't relevant they can argue that it is, and if you just tell me the truth I can help you." Olivia said calmly trying to ease the tension but it didn't work Laura was ultimately offended, she stood up.

"I told you the truth." She said boldly. "So go do your job and put my rapist in jail and don't come back here until you do." She practically shouted at Olivia and then walked over to the front door holding it open for the two of them looking wide eyed.

Olivia frowned, and her and Agent Randal promptly left the Pratt home, on the way to the SUV that was parked out front Olivia sighed extremely distressed, that didn't go well at all. And the thing was, she was terribly afraid that Brian Wesley might be right.

"I guess we have to talk to James Parsons." She sighed getting into the back seat of the car which made her feel like a grounded teenager.

"Hopefully it'll go better than that." Randal said maybe lifting her spirits.

"I really really doubt that." She leaned her head back against the seat of the car.

The two of them had pulled up to a sway of luxury upper East side apartments. This didn't look like it would be easier. A rather larger household, it was being run like a business and had a gold sign outside of the door. That was the address listed. Olivia knocked on the door, and momentarily a scantily clothed woman answered the door.

"Oh honey you look like you need this more than anyone." The girl said. Olivia and Randal looked at each other. Olivia flashed her badge and pointed to Agent Randal.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Special Agent Randal with the FBI." Olivia said a bit fiercely. "We're looking for a James Parsons, this is the listed address."

"Wow, a real life fed, you're way cuter than the ones in the movies." She said to Randal. You couldn't tell his initial reaction with his sunglasses on, and he preferred that. "Jimmy isn't here right now." She said, she was clearly lying, and that was only proven when a man's voice from far behind the door yelled "Jillian just tell them we don't want any and close it."

Detective Benson raised her eyebrows, "Lying to a police officer is considered obstruction. That is against the law, and a very serious offense, so you want to try that again?" She scolded her. Jillian licked her lips and opened the door to let them in.

It was set up like a legitimate office building. A woman in a very expensive pants suit, and silk blouse greeted Benson and Randal. She was a wealthy woman, with long dark hair, older, and a sweet tooth for expensive gaudy jewelry.

"Now what can I do for you today?" She asked. Before Olivia could answer she spoke again, "If you're here to drop off your headshots I can take them, and I can set up," she paused and looked at her watch, "actually I could probably conduct an interview now. We're actually in need of a few more brunettes." She said.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Benson and this Special Agent Randal with the FBI, we're looking for a James Parsons." Olivia said cutting her off and a bit irritated.

"Oh. Police." She snickered.

"Is this a whore house?" Olivia asked abruptly and was looking around.

"Excuse you, Detective this is a quality escort service. Highest in it's class so do not disgrace our good name." She answered. "C'mon I can take you to the office." She said still a bit bitterly.

As they got closer to the office, the walls started to show off photos of very beautiful women, of various ages, some in sweet gentle poses, some were dirty, some were exotic, the prettier they got as you got closer to the office. Olivia was a bit in shock, she wasn't sure what was going on. And was very curious to how she ended up in the middle of a practically high class brothel.

Right before the door to James' office there was a picture of Laura, a beautiful photo of her, and Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. "That's Laura." She was shocked.

The women looked funny at Olivia. "Lindsay. Her name is Lindsay, she's very successful." The woman said. Olivia's jaw dropped and she looked over at Randal. "What the hell is going on." She muttered.

The woman knocked on the door, ", the police are here they need to talk to you." She said, he waved his hand to tell her to let them come in, he was on the phone.

Olivia and Randal were waiting in his office, and finally he hung up the phone. "What can I do for New York's finest today? I promise my business is perfectly legal people are always complaining about it." He sighed.

"That woman in the picture before your office—Lindsay?" Olivia said "Her real name is Laura Pratt she's a married mother of two, and was beaten and raped in her own home the other day. When we dumped her phones we got your number." Olivia said.

James seemed shocked. "Well… I.. I had no idea.—I mean is she alright can I contact her? Is she in the hospital?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"She's alright Mr. Parsons, but I think you should refrain from contact since this revelation of her secret life might really put a shock to her husband." She answered. "I need to know the extent of your relationship with her."

"Uh.." he was still hesitant. "Strictly business." He said shakily. Olivia looked at him strangely, she had felt like she met this man before, or that he reminded her of someone, and then she realized who, his posture, his hair, his expensive clothes.

"Do you know a Brian Wesley?" she asked. He only shook his head

"Sorry Detective can't help you." He answered.

"How about a list of clients of Lau-Lindsay…" Olivia asked

"How about a warrant?" he said a bit snidely

"Mr. Parsons, one of your dear and near clients was brutally attacked." She responded.

"And none of the high paying members of this establishment were responsible." He assured.

"You sound pretty certain about that." She looked at him questionably.

"I am." He smiled at her.

"Maybe you should come down to the station and answer some questions." Olivia said a bit concerned.

"If you have any questions you can visit my attorney, Meredith will show you the way out." He responded and handed her the card of his attorney.

She made a face at him. "Lawyering up so soon?" she questioned.

"Tired of police harassment." He sort of joked, and then practically pushed the two of them out of his office, as she exited Olivia looked up at the photo of Laura.

"Let's go back to the precinct." She said to Randal leaving the building. She was almost speechless.

Alex greeted Olivia back her desk when she and Randal returned.

"What'd Laura Pratt say?" She asked Olivia paused and just looked at her.

"… Laura Pratt has been living a double life as a high class escort, named Lindsay." Olivia said she was hesitate in her speaking.

"You're…joking…" Alex replied she was in shock. "Tell me you're joking." She then demanded.

"Alex I wish." Olivia sighed

"The number that kept appearing on her call sheet was from a James Parsons, who turns out owns and runs an escort service. She's not calling him and meeting him because they're having an affair, she's calling him and meeting him so he can arrange …. appointments." Olivia covered her eyes with her hands for a minute, this just got really complicated.

"Although if we can get a contact list from the escort service maybe we can find a connection to Ryan Davis, which may actually help us more, or our victim hasn't been telling the truth. You need to go back there and hammer the truth out of her Olivia." Alex demanded.

"Even if she was an escort it doesn't mean that she wasn't raped. She could have still had sex with Ryan Davis before, he got too into it followed her and then broke into her home and raped her. Laura Pratt is still a rape victim no matter her profession. And I'm not going to go harass her." Olivia said back, Alex looked a bit frustrated.

"With this information you've given me Wesley is going to paint her up like a whore. And then no jury is going to buy her story." Alex snapped

"What do you mean story? It's the truth. No one can dispute the bruises that were all over her body or the extreme trauma she is undergoing." Olivia crossed her arms glaring at Alex.

"Do your job Olivia and find out what actually happened, not your theory, or assumptions, find out what happened. I don't care if you have to camp outside her god damn house." Alex threatened Olivia seemed really upset by Alex's orders, who did she think she was? She was about to yell at her.

"Detective Benson." Called Captain Cragen from the door of his office. Olivia looked at Alex, and then took off to Cragen's office. Elliot was inside.

"Hey." She said to him. "Sorry you got stuck doing sift work." Olivia frowned at him.

He smirked. "You'd do the same for me."

"I'd probably pass it over to Munch." She smirked back, he just looked at her like 'yeah right' "Okay I wouldn't but only because I'd want to nail the bastard to the wall myself." She sighed.

"You worried?" he asked her

"I haven't even thought about it today." She admitted.

"What happened with Laura Pratt?" Elliot inquired.

"Oh, you know she's just living a double life as an call girl, no big deal" Olivia said nonchalantly

Elliot looked up at her wide eyed, he was about to ask for more information but Cragen entered his office.

"Olivia this photo was intercepted through the agents working your case and cross referenced with Elliot's work." Cragen said he handed her a photo.

"Have you ever seen this man before?" he asked the photo was blurry and the man was hooded. "He entered the precinct yesterday, and Elliot got a photo of the same hooded stranger in your grocery store, a few hundred feet from you in several shoots and security camera videos."

Olivia was puzzled. "I can't…tell." She said. "I don't remember seeing anyone like that near me—." she looked over at Elliot "you have a video of me grocery shopping?" she raised her brow at him.

"And shower—." he started to joke but realized this was not the appropriate time.

"You two done?" Cragen asked

"Yes Captain." Olivia answered seriously.

"Now if he's still keeping in such close visual surveillance he might be weary and better hidden now that he knows you have protection. So everyone on your detail is on an extra alert." Cragen spoke. "We're going to catch this guy and we're doing it fast." He said certainly.

"Captain even if we catch him, how can we prove he had any intentions of harm and danger, stalking is really only chargeable with the intentions to cause harm. And I haven't received any threats connected to this incident." Olivia asked him, maybe she had been thinking about it a little today.

"Then we'll get him on breaking and entering" he answered.

"If we can prove he was even in my apartment." She looked a bit disappointed.

"He's not stalking you because he doesn't have anything better to do, Olivia." Elliot said.

"He could stalk me for the rest of my life and as long as he didn't intend for harm no one could do anything about it." She sighed.

"Well that isn't typically the case, especially not for you." Cragen added

"Now go figure out the Pratt case." He told her, and dismissed Elliot and Olivia from his office.

"You want to go for a ride?" She asked Elliot.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"To visit the Pratts…again." She looked at him. "C'mon Randal." She said getting his attention.

Outside getting into the black SUV, Elliot opened the door to the front seat.

"You can't sit in the front." Olivia told him.

"Yes he can." Randal said, he looked at Olivia, "Just you can't." he kind of smirked at her. Olivia looked at the both of them, unimpressed. In the car Elliot turned and smirked at him from the front.

"No worries Velma." He winked.

She just made a childish face at him, Olivia's phone rang, she answered. "Benson." she said as usual.

It was Warner, and she had something, big.

"Change of plans, to the M.E's office we go." she told them.

At the Medical Examiners office, Olivia, Elliot and Randal were curiously waiting for the information.

"So." said Melinda, she looked over at Randal, almost waiting for an introduction.

"He's with me." Olivia just kind of smirked at her, and she nodded.

"From the semen sample given to me from Laura Pratt's rape kit, there were two samples of DNA. One, Ryan Davis, and the other, a mystery man." Warner told them.

"It could be her husbands." Olivia said, "Did he give up a DNA sample?" she asked

Elliot frowned, "I didn't think I needed to ask." he answered.

"So, not only do we have to go reveal that his wife is a call girl, we then have to ask him for his DNA. This is going to be great." she said.

"Well Jinkies." Elliot mumbled, and Olivia, Randal and Warner all looked at him a bit awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: In creating this story, I, the author intend it for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything.

After visiting Warner Elliot, Randal, and Olivia decided to go back to the station to see if they could compel Alex to get a warrant for James Parsons DNA. Between the change of plans Olivia found her detail switching shift, first Agent Craft who she found enjoyable, and rather sweet, it changed again to Agent Kennedy who was signed to start at 6 PM, he was not as fun or witty as Agent Randal or Craft, but still better than Porter in her opinion. Munch had already asked him an array of questions about any connection to the Kennedy's, but he did not find them amusing, and he was more of the strict business, "i take this very seriously" kind of guy. Not the "all in good humor" sort.

Munch had recently gotten off the phone, as Alex nearly arrived. Olivia and Elliot were waiting for her, but as soon as she got in to talk to them, Munch had interrupted.

"When's the last time your defense attorney bailed you out of jail?" Munch asked Alex, she just sort of rolled her eyes, she had also heard the news about the spring.

"Oh the Trevs?" Olivia asked sarcastically. "They're apparently close." she reminded them.

"No." said Alex, she looked quite serious at Olivia.

"Brian Wesley paid the 150 grand, cash, in full, to spring Ryan Davis." Alex reported, she was a bit shocked. Elliot and Olivia exchanged curious looks.

"See, if it came with that service then I'd definitely get one." Elliot joked.

"They must be friends." Olivia suggested, "I mean those kinds of scum bags can only hang out with each other." she rolled her eyes.

"I can't get you a warrant for James Parsons DNA, why don't you go see if he'll donate one." Alex sighed.

"The phone records should be enough to compel one, plus Laura's outburst at her home, that should be enough to get a warrant we've gotten warrants with much less." Olivia said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, but you confirmed that she was a call girl, so the phone calls could easily be explained as 'business as usual'..." Alex paused.

"He had a poster of her right outside his office." Olivia pointed out.

Alex heavily sighed "but you said he had pictures of lots of girls." she reminded her.

"He already lawyered up on me." Olivia shrugged.

"Who's his lawyer?" Alex asked, Olivia handed her the card from her pocket.

"Jonathan Gould..." Alex read off the card quite shocked.

"What?" Olivia questioned her.

"Jonathan Gould works or well worked at the same firm as Brian Wesley." Alex said, she perked up a little with this new information.

"Is that enough to get a warrant for a DNA sample?" Elliot asked her.

"Not by itself, but everything together is pretty hard to claim as circumstantial evidence" Alex answered.

"I asked Parsons if he knew a Brian Wesley." Olivia said.

"Well, he might not know him, but his lawyer does." Alex responded "Let me see what I can do." she started to hurry off.

"There is no way that this is a coincidence." Elliot huffed.

Elliot, Olivia, and Munch looked over at the picture screens that held Laura, Ryan, and James' pictures on them.

"These two know each other. They have to." Olivia pointed out James and Ryan. "Maybe, she was having an affair with both of them, and Ryan found out and then he attacks her." she hypothesized.

"Davis doesn't seem like he could afford Parsons' prices." Elliot pointed out to her.

Olivia made a face. "Maybe he doesn't need too." she looked over at Elliot.

"Buddy discounts?" Elliot offered up, Olivia just kind of nodded back to him.

"I'm going to go dig up any connections I can get." Olivia said heading over to her desk. Elliot followed over to his, but was then called into Cragen's office. Olivia watched him shuffle into it uncomfortably, which spiked her curiosity.

Elliot was in Cragen's office for almost a half hour, after the first few minutes of staring the door down, she started to get to work. When the door opened she looked up immediately, she saw Porter leave Cragen's office, but she didn't recall seeing him entering, though the less she saw him the better. She was shocked at his appearance, and shortly after Porter left, not even saying hi to her, but some amount acknowledging Kennedy's presence. She made a face, as Elliot left the office shutting the door behind him, walking back over to his desk his head down, not making eye contact with her.

"Elliot...what happened?" she asked him, but more so demanded an answer.

"It's nothing." he said but his face was telling a much different story. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Elliot." she said a bit sharply.

He just shook his head at her.

She sighed, extremely irritated. "okay." she huffed.

"I got something." said Fin from his desk, getting up, pulling a sheet of newly printed paper from the printer, he walked over and put it on Olivia's desk, she looked it over.

"The NMM." Fin said.

"National Masculinism Movement." Olivia looked up at Fin, a bit appalled by what she had just read.

"You've got to be kidding me." she said to him.

"Nope, this is the real deal, it was even featured at the Values Voters Summit, it's a pretty popular gig." Fin told her. She just looked shocked.

Olivia read of the page, "The NEW Masculinity." She over dramatized it. "Feminism has wreaked havoc on marriage, women, and especially men and children. It is time to redress the disorder it has wrought and that must start with getting the principles and ideals for a new...." she paused, "masculinsim right."

"AH, masculinism." Munch stood up, "to combat the evil and immoral feminism." he said teasing Liv a bit. She just kind of smirked at him.

"Yeah and guess who pays monthly dues to the NMM?" Fin asked.

"Brian Wesley?" she asked, she guessed the lawyer before the perp which the others thought that was a bit unusual.

"Well yeah, and Ryan Davis, and Jim Parsons, well, they each pay 20 dollars a month to the "True Values America." which is the foundation of this ultra conservative movement." Fin responded.

"Yeah but I already knew all these guys hated women. They weren't so secretive about it, Parsons is nothing but a well paid pimp." she shook her head.

"You bring this to Alex I bet you could get a warrant now." Munch suggested. Olivia stood up a bit eagerly grabbing her coat from the back of her chair. It was getting late and it would be very doubtful that Alex could find a judge around to sign a warrant now that she could authorize one, so Olivia was in a rush. She and Kennedy left immediately without even so much as a good-bye or thanks to Fin, she however did send him a text when she was in the car thanking him.

Olivia practically ran to Alex's office, she was on the phone, but Olivia welcomed herself in, Kennedy waited outside the door, he was very respectful of her privacy which she genuinely appreciated about him. Alex gave her a look of curiosity.

"Get off the phone" she whispered quite loudly toward her.

"It's my boss" Alex mouthed back to her. Olivia handed Alex the paper impatiently she took it a bit reluctantly and started to gaze over it, she made a lot of disgusted faces and grunts at what she read.

"I need to call you back." she said. "A bit, something just came up. Thanks talk to you soon." she told the phone hanging it up. "Are you kidding me?" Alex asked her.

"No. this is legit." Olivia looked wide eyed at her.

"Laura Pratt may have also been a target of a hate crime." Alex told her.

"So you can definitely for sure get a warrant for Parsons' DNA?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, and a client list, and a whole lot of doors just opened up for this investigation. Also Ryan Davis might need a new attorney. Conflict of interest." Alex responded.

"For some reason I am perfectly okay with that." Olivia smirked a little, Alex smirked back at her.

"You got ten minutes and then we can go find a judge after I fix up what I previously just wrote for you." Alex asked her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but can you speed it up to like five because what Judge is going to be around?" Olivia questioned back at her.

"Good point, I'll be quick." Alex started typing.

When Alex finished the two of them rushed out of her office, "We're going to find a judge." Olivia told Kennedy, who just nodded looked around and followed, but then emerged to walking in front of her where he was supposed to be. When they got to the courthouse, they were not surprised to find it looking like a ghost town. Olivia and Alex split up to hunt down any occupied chambers, they both continually lucked out.

After the hunt seemed to turn out no results Olivia heard the elevator ding from around the corner. She raced around it, and saw Judge Donnelly getting ready to leave.

"JUDGE DONNELLY WAIT!" Olivia yelled to get her attention, the shout shocked her and almost made her jump back she looked over toward Detective Benson highly unimpressed. Alex and Kennedy came immediately around the corner, Alex continued toward Judge Donnelly, with the warrant. Agent Kennedy grabbed onto Olivia's arm, but she pulled it away a bit offended that he did that.

"You can't do that." he scolded her quietly.

"It was an emergency." she quietly scolded back

"If your life isn't in danger it's not an emergency." he reminded her. "You don't want to sit through procedure lectures again right?" he asked.

"Remember; grown woman, not a child." she reminded back and headed forward after Alex and to meet up with her showing the warrant to Judge Donnelly.

Donnelly was highly intrigued by the warrant, but she looked up from it when Detective Benson was close enough from shouting distance.

"Detective Benson, I'd like to thank you for the casual way in which you approached me this evening." Donnelly said, bringing her attention back to the warrant.

Olivia pressed her lips together "Your honor I apologize." she said.

"You're just lucky I'm not so old to have a heart attack." Donnelly sort of joked. Olivia just kind of nodded awkwardly. Donnelly looked up and noted the presence of an FBI agent.

"Why is the FBI here?" she asked.

"Uh, it's with me." Olivia answered.

"It's...." Alex kind of mocked her.

"He." Olivia corrected giving Alex a look.

"If there's federal involvement in this case one of you better start talking now before I sign this." Donnelly said.

"It has nothing to do with this case I can assure you." Olivia told her.

"Is the FBI just following you around for fun then?" asked Judge Donnelly.

"It's protective detail." Alex answered for her. Olivia looked over at Alex, a bit annoyed, Alex just shrugged.

"I see." Judge Donnelly said not asking any more questions and signed the warrant, then pressed the button for the elevator again.

"Thank you." Alex said, handing the warrant to Olivia, then the three of them quickly took off.

When Olivia and Kennedy got back to the station the first thing Olivia did was call Parsons' lawyer, and leave a message for him and James to meet her down at the Medical Examiner's office for a court ordered DNA test. She was planning to work through the night to get this all settled. Elliot still hadn't said much of a word to her, and she found that very odd, and concerning, but finally he started talking to her again.

"Get it signed?" he asked.

"Yeah, caught Donnelly at the last minute." she answered.

"Spending the night?" he again asked.

"Are you?" she asked him back.

"Neither of you are, go home both of you now." Cragen said as he came up to their desks.

Both Elliot and Olivia looked over at him making a face to show their discontent with that decision.

"I really think I should stay." Elliot said to him.

"You haven't gone home since you started this go home and get some sleep, now." Cragen demanded.

"You didn't go home last night?" Olivia asked Elliot a bit shocked.

"I got caught up." He answered her but he didn't look at her.

"You both better be gone when I come back out here." Cragen said leaving their desks, they both just nodded.

"What's going on?" she asked him again.

"Just trying to find your guy." he answered.

"Yeah Elliot." she paused. "Just ask for it to be transferred okay, my inconvenience shouldn't become your work." she bargained with him. He looked up at her.

"I want it." he said a bit determined.

Though she was taken by his dedication, she really wanted him off the case, "It's not your job." She told him.

"I can tell my job from a hole in the ground, Olivia." he kind of snapped at her.

"Well I am sure you can, but that's not what I said." she looked a bit irritated at him, not really for this but still from before when he wouldn't tell her what happened with Porter and Cragen.

She stood up. "See ya." she just kind of muttered, and her and Kennedy left the building. Elliot wasn't upset with her, he could see she was under stress and didn't want to get in her away, but he couldn't tell her what had happened. Even though he really wanted to.

Entering Olivia's apartment building she went the stairs instead of using the elevator Kennedy with her every step of the way. She really just wanted to be alone right now, but there wasn't much chance of that happening. When she got to her hallway, she could see Porter waiting outside her door. She rolled her eyes. She got up to him with Kennedy.

"It's clear." he told her.

"mmhm" she just mumbled and he opened the door for her, took a quick look again, and let her in. She shut the door behind her, this would be the only two seconds she got to herself. She got a cup and filled it up with tap water, grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and started to peel it down half way. She took a bite, and then a drink, then brought it over to her couch where she turned on the news, though the tv was blaring she couldn't really think about what anyone was saying, she had a headache. She pushed her forehead into the palm of her hand. After a few quick moments she pulled out the files from her bag, and opened them out on her couch and lap.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Yeah, c'mon in." She rolled her eyes to herself and kept reading.

"Detective Benson..." he started he shut the door behind him.

"Listen since you have to come in every fifteen minutes anyway you might as well just stay in here." she said again not looking up at him.

"If that's what you'd prefer." he answered.

She looked up at him. "What happened in Cragen's office?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Nothing." he answered.

"I order you to tell me what happened in Cragen's office." she attempted to take command.

"You can't order me to tell you anything." he told her. She just looked unhappy with him.

"But I can order you to stay in or outside of my apartment?" she raised her brow at him.

"No, I did that as a courtesy." he responded.

"Oh. Did you." she said a little snarky.

"Yes." he just nodded.

"Why can't you tell me what happened in Cragen's office?" she questioned him.

"Because it's classified information that doesn't concern you." he told her, she just squinted her eyes at him, and bit her lip.

"Well if it doesn't concern me why can't you just tell me?" she tilted her head "and why did you have to talk to Agent Kennedy so long?" she inquired

"If I thought you should know I would tell you. You don't need to know, so stop asking." he said a little bit frustrated with her.

She paused and looked back down at her lap as if she was done with it now, but she looked up at him again. "Well I think I should know." she told him reasonably.

"I"m sorry." he offered up. She was really annoyed by that, she basically tossed the file from her lap to the edge of the couch and stood up, walked over like she was walking to him but kept going toward her bathroom.

"Where are you-" he started.

"Shower." she rudely interrupted him, and shut the door behind her.

After quite a while she came out from the shower, in pajamas, her hair was wavy and kind of wet, she was pulling it back in a pony tail. He was standing as far away from the bathroom door as possible. She started to walk by him without saying anything she wasn't entirely in the mood.

"Were you singing Taylor Swift in the shower?" he asked her out of no where. She was very surprised that he knew who that was since she had only just learned the other day, and she heard that song on the radio sometimes it was kinda cute, not really her thing but it was cute. She stopped and look over at him.

"...Were you listening to me take a shower...?" she questioned

"It was hard not to hear." he said a bit jokingly but hopefully not offend her.

"I don't sing in the shower, I was listening to the radio." she told him. She might sometimes without thinking sing in the shower but quietly and not often.

"I don't remember that song getting so pitchy." he was really only kidding with her, but she took his accusations a bit seriously.

"I find it oddly fascinating that a grown single man in his 40's knows the key of a song sung by some 15 year old girl or whatever." she responded ignoring his criticism and raising her brow at him to show how weird it was he would have known something like that.

"My niece likes her, and it has a catchy tune." he responded quite honestly. There was a pause before she said anything back.

"You're kind of a creep." she mumbled to herself and walked over toward her bedroom.

He refrained from answering and just whistled that catchy Taylor Swift song "You belong with me" tune

"Feel free to whistle that outside my door." she tried not to smirk at him.

"That door, or your other door?" he asked her.

She didn't answer and went into her room, shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: In creating this story, I, the author intend it for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything.

In the morning, Olivia was surprised to see Porter still around.

"Weren't you supposed to leave?" she asked him.

"If only the world would be so kind." he joked. She just tilted her head and looked highly unamused.

"Where's Randal I was looking forward to seeing him." she sighed.

"He got held up." he answered.

"Okay but there's still two other people who are available right?" she waved her hand in a circle impatiently.

"Yeah relax, I'll be gone an hour, though how can anyone could wish to be away from you?" said Porter sarcastically.

"With comments like that you better let me drive." she looked at him she was kidding but still kind of hoping he would anyway.

"That's not gonna happen." he replied seriously.

"Yeah well we'll see. I'm pretty sure you're gonna let me drive." she smirked as she grabbed her bag from the couch and shoved the files into it that she had left there from the previous night.

"Is it exhausting be so wrong all the time?" he asked her, taking a step in front of her to open the door and look down the hallway, giving it the full observation. She huffed and waited impatiently for him to 'clear' it so she could simply walk into her own hallway.

"I wouldn't know, since I'm not wrong all the time." Olivia huffed at him and rolled her eyes at his accusation.

"C'mon, c'mon." she muttered.

"All set." he told her, and she walked out with him.

The two of them left her building and went to Porter's SUV, the whole way she told him all of her great driving stats, how she's only been an accident once, and she wasn't at fault, and how less irritating she is when people just give in.

"Oh my god." She stopped talking to point out that Porter's car actually had a flat tire. She was highly amused by this and thought that maybe there was a god, and he in fact was working in her favor.

"What did you do?" he asked her frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure you would have noticed if I left my apartment." she assured him. Porter walked around the vehicle and realized that all four of his tires were flat, slashed in fact. He then noticed in white and green spray paint on the door, it read "SAVE THE EARTH" a peace sign added to it, and a sticker with the earth being hugged by a panda. A pamphlet about smog and gas guzzling cars under his windshield wiper. Olivia followed him over to the other side she was surprised, still sort of amused.

"It's a good message." she said trying not to laugh.

"You called up your little eco terrorists buddies and did this, and I'm sure I could prove it." he scolded her.

"Activists." she corrected him. "And they flew all the way here from Oregon just to fuck with one black SUV at my request. Such good friends." she glared at him. "I do not vandalize cars, nor condone illegal activity, and no you can't prove it, because I had nothing to do with it." Olivia looked around at some of the surrounding cars, "Don't worry, your car isn't the only victim." she said pointing out various other spray painted and tire slashed cars, but only two. "Eco-Activists would be against using spray paint anyway, it releases aerosol into the ozone layer." she pointed out. He just stared at her for a minute, "and that would be far too much of a double standard for many of them to handle." she just looked back at him. She looked back at one of the other damaged cars, "and that one says 'safe the earth' all the activists I met had a decent cap on their grammar skills."

He picked up his phone and started dialing.

"Oh well, I guess we have to take my car." she shrugged, part of him still didn't believe her.

"Your car isn't currently drivable." he told her.

"...why isn't it?" she asked him a bit tweaked.

"Safety." he told her looking down at his phone.

"What did you do it?" she questioned.

"Took out your battery." he paused "and your spark plug." he told her, now he seemed kind of amused at her discontent. He started to talk on the phone, but she ignored this fact.

"Well listen, I really can't be late so you can stay here and figure this out and I'll just walk to work like I usually do." she said starting to head off.

"Hold on." he said into his phone, taking a step in front of her and covering the phone with his hand. "Just hold on for five minutes." he told her.

She looked down at her watch. "Clock's ticking." replied Olivia. He looked unimpressed with her sarcasm at the moment nut ignored it and continued talking.

After a few minutes some other agents arrived to talk to Porter they kept her out of the loop and she just leaned against the building he parked in front of. One of the other agents handed Porter the keys to one of their other black SUV's. He waved the keys at her.

"Ready?" he asked. She walked over.

"Been ready." she snidely answered and reached for the keys from him, he pulled them away quickly and held them tight in his fist. He smirked gladly.

"You're a jerk." she sighed. He at least tried to open the door to the back for her, but she pushed his hand out of the way. "I got it." she nodded at him.

In the car he turned from the front seat to look at her annoyed sitting in the back, still like a child. "You didn't really vandalize a car belonging to the feds did you?" he asked her. She looked over very irritated at him for even asking.

"Are you kidding me?" she responded back.

"Just checking." he replied.

"You know." she started out, took a pause but then continued. "You know, you look like you're under a lot of stress." she said in rather sweet persuasive voice. She leaned up over the middle of the front seat. "Really you shouldn't be operating a vehicle. I am very concerned." She looked at him this was her last attempt before she would shut up, for now, she tried to be sincere in her offering.

"Sit down." he told her, starting the car.

"It was worth a shot." she sighed sitting back down.

"You can stop asking no one is going to let you drive, so take advantage of your free rides around town." said Porter pulling the car in gear and starting to drive.

"Well what if you're drunk?" she asked he was about to answer but she came up with another scenario that pleased her more, "What if you had a gashing head wound that was bleeding all over and disgusting and you were losing consciousness, and no one else was around only me and neither of us had phones to call an ambulance and all I had were the car keys." she suggested.

"Well under that circumstance then you could drive, but only because I was already almost dead or dying, and only if we were going to a hospital, but that's the only one." he told her he laughed at her suggestion.

"You'd only let me drive you if you were dying?" she snickered at him.

"You can't drive because that's procedure, not because of anything else that you're thinking of or that we all hate you and are conspiring together to make your life any harder than it already is. Those are the rules." he reminded her he had told her this before.

"Okay, but I really have to sit in the back?" she asked him seriously.

"Well no that we just do because you're annoying." he joked.

"What!?" she exclaimed

"I was kidding, yes you have to sit in the back." he said seriously again.

"You're such a comedian." she muttered grimly. She huffed looking out the window for the rest of the ride. He glanced back at her through the rear view mirror several times. When they finally arrived at the precinct she had practically opened her door before the car had stopped to park completely.

"In a rush?" he said to himself.

She got out of the car immediately, he rushed out right after she did, walked over next to her. "You can't get out the car before I do." he scolded her again.

"Sorry. I forgot." she said a bit rudely.

"Oh well I can go over all the procedure again if you want." he offered

"No spare me please." she said walking into the station.

When she got into the squad room she put her stuff down on her desk, she could see that Elliot was here but not currently at his desk she looked around for him. She then looked at Porter.

"Aren't you like switching soon." she reminded him.

"As soon as I possibly can." he responded to her. Elliot came back over to his desk.

"Long night?" he asked her.

"You have no idea." she answered. "Hey. You want to come with me?" she asked she really didn't want to sit in the car by herself with Porter again.

"Where?" he asked intrigued.

"To get James Parsons DNA at the Medical Examiner's office. He's a real charmer you guys will bond." she joked.

"Can't wait let's go." he said grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. "I'll meet you there." he said.

"No Elliot. Global Warming is a crisis, and you need to reduce your carbon emissions. We'll all go together." she suggested, but more of ordered him, Elliot did not seemed pleased with this arrangement, but she really didn't care, they both exchanged a series of looks until Elliot caved.

"Yeah good point.." he said quietly. She just kind of smiled at Dean who was not amused by her attempts to remind him about the car.

When they were back into the car, Elliot was up front, Porter driving and Olivia still stuck in the back.

"You know, El, some crazy hoodlums vandalized Porter's fed car last night." she told him.

"I heard, what a shame." he replied back to Olivia.

"Eco-hoodlums." she joked.

"Those are just the worst." Elliot shook his head. Elliot did not want to have any conversations with Porter, unlike Olivia he couldn't look over his past actions, luckily for Elliot he didn't have to see him for 6 hours of every day, like she did, so some conversation with him was going to inevitable on her part. He was however, like Olivia vastly entertained by the idea of someone vandalizing his car which they both thought he deserved. Porter mostly ignored them he wasn't ready to be hit by both of them at once.

When they arrived at the Medical Examiner's office, Olivia gave Warner the warrant to allow her to take Parsons' DNA, he however, had not arrived yet. The four of them spent a few minutes waiting making meager small talk, until a festered Parsons and his attorney came down the hall.

Parsons noticed Olivia right away. "You can't make me give you my DNA." he practically yelled at her.

"Good Morning." she said back not looking up from the table. She then looked up at him, "well I personally can't, but the court can, and your attorney has a copy of the warrant, so maybe he'll explain it to you." she raised her brows in anticipation.

"If you don't give them your DNA you'll be held in contempt." Gould told him.

"Good lawyer." she spoke as though she were speaking to a well behaved dog.

"Mr. Parsons if you'd come with me I can just take a DNA swab and we'll be out of here in just a few minutes." Melinda kindly offered. He grunted and started to go with her. Olivia followed, then followed by Porter and Elliot and Parson's attorney.

Warner had Parsons sit down at low height counter, she pulled around for all the tools she needed to take his DNA. He seemed very anxious, he was tapping his fingers, and his foot, and Olivia found that to be quite interesting.

"Nervous?" she asked him.

Her tone had really set him off from that moment, he jumped up a bit furious, and spit into Olivia's face, "There's my DNA." he yelled at her, both Porter and Elliot pushed him back down simultaneously, and together they forcefully told him to "SIT DOWN." both of them were unaware that that the other one had been doing it, that they had acted so quickly it hadn't really hit him. Elliot had even pulled out his handcuffs.

"That is police brutality!" yelled Gould to gain their attention.

Warner stood there a bit shocked from the outburst. Olivia had wiped the saliva from her face throwing it toward the ground. She was not to happy about being spat at, but she was extremely angry with the two of them, and she had no problem with her discontent showing. She contemplated walking out but she knew that Porter would just have to follow after her so what good would that do.

They had to restrain Parsons' and draw his blood, Olivia just leaned against the wall, she didn't say a word, she didn't look at Elliot, or Porter, or Parsons. Finally after the disheveled Parsons and his attorney left Warner held up the DNA she got.

"I'll have the results to you soon." Warner replied. Olivia just walked out of the room not saying anything.

"Thanks." Elliot told her, and he and Porter both followed Olivia outside.

"Liv." Elliot said.

"Go away." she told him, she looked at Porter too. "Both of you just leave me alone."

"It happened so fast." Elliot started up.

"No stop. You have to stop. You think that was a bit of an over reaction?" she asked them. "I am done with this. I don't want you following me everywhere I go." she acknowledged Porter "or you working on this bat shit case that is leading no where. I am done being treated like a six year old." she said fiercely to the both of them. "So go get me the papers I have to sign to get rid of you." she ordered Porter, she looked at Elliot "and maybe we can actually do our job like partners, you know our real job." she said annoyed with the both of them just for being there, and at the moment just for being them.

"Detective Benson, that's not -" Porter started, she interrupted him,

"I do not care. Do not talk to me to me unless the next words out of your mouth are "here sign these and you'll never be bothered by me or another agent again." She glared at him. She looked at both of them and then entered the back of Porters car without waiting for either of them. It was a very tense and awkward silent ride back to the station, she didn't get out of the car before Porter and he was shocked, when she did, she saw Agent Randal waiting outside. She was kind of happy to see him, she didn't say bye to Porter but she just waited on the steps for them to finish talking.

Elliot was standing on the stairs next to her. "Olivia you weren't serious about canceling your detail." he really told her instead of asked. She didn't respond to him right away because she was debating about whether or not she wanted to talk to him.

"Can you stop treating me like your kid sister?" she asked him first.

"You're right I'm sorry I over stepped in there." He honestly apologized

"What happened in Cragen's office yesterday?" she questioned him he seemed like he was about to really tell her when Randal came up the stairs.

"Nothing." he sighed. She looked still irritated with him.

"Heard it wasn't a good morning." Randal said to them.

"The day will only get better now that you're here." Olivia joked to him.

Inside the station Olivia had gone right into Cragen's office to demand that her detail be removed. It wasn't going over as easily as she thought it would, even though she did expect him, they had already been into a much heated debate over the subject.

"With all due respect Captain I don't think you should be making these calls for my personal life." she told him honestly.

"It's not your personal life Olivia, it's just your life I am worried about." he responded back.

"Why?" she asked "I thought there weren't any threats?"

"Olivia those agents are going to stay with you until we find this guy, and I don't care if it takes a year." he said quite bluntly and loudly toward her.

"Well I do." she rather quietly responded back.

"I'm sorry Olivia just stick it out." he told her, she looked extremely disappointed.

"Is there information I am missing?" she asked. "I do not feel threatened." She said.

"Olivia you know what you need to know." he answered, it wasn't the answer he wanted to give her.

"So you guys aren't telling me anything." she huffed to herself. "You know, I can't focus on this job with Porter and his merry men at my side. It's not working. I want the truth, I want to know what's happening and I want them gone." she again demanded, but much weaker than she had with Elliot and Porter from earlier.

"I'm sorry your protection and safety is such a burden to you, Detective. But whether it be a burden or not it's a priority and cause of great concern. I don't want the next time I see you to be in a body bag, and I'm sure you don't want that either. Now, can you figure out this Pratt mess, and if you can't you're going to go on personal time." he said with great power in his voice. It seemed to shut her up quickly and kept her holding back her remarks.

She nodded in reply to his request to do her job. "Thanks Captain." she said getting up and leaving his office, no that did not go at all how she had wanted, but pretty close to what she had expected. She sat back down at her desk, Elliot and her exchanged a series of looks to which he got his answer to the question he silently asked.

Munch and Fin had returned from the lab, with some interesting news. "Good call on logging the Trevster's phone as evidence." Munch told Olivia, she looked up glumly from her desk.

"What was on it?" she asked him curiously

"Almost 31 videos of him having sex." Munch answered, Olivia and Elliot just looked at Munch.

"Yeah and the guy was so nice that he labeled them all by first and last name, their year, and date." Fin added in.

"Is Samantha Glouster on it?" Olivia asked.

"Well no such luck." Fin frowned.

"The lab is going over it for any deleted videos she could have been on there before." Munch concluded. "But we're going to go start on our list of college girls to question. All 31 of them." Munch said him and Fin departed shortly after.

Meanwhile at the court house Langan had filed a motion to suppress evidence, Alex and him were in the chambers of Judge Preston.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler did not have a warrant for my client's phone and seized it unlawfully." Langan argued.

Alex just rolled her eyes at him and sighing. "Mr. Langan's client offered up his cellphone to Detective Benson when she was arresting him." Alex remarked.

"He only asked her to hold it." Langan clarified.

"Actually, to be quite literal, he handed his phone to Detective Benson, after she informed him he was being arrested, and told her to twitter that he was being arrested by a 'hot cop'." Alex crossed her arms and glared at Langan, then looked over at Judge Preston. "She had every right intention to seize the phone as evidence." Alex continued to argue.

Judge Preston pressed her lips together, and looked at the both of them. "What does it mean to twitter?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a ridiculous new thing that kids do to interact with each other. He was trying to brag about being arrested to all his friends." Alex answered.

"My client simply asked her to communicate with his close circle of friends that he was being arrested so someone would inform me." Trevor argued back.

"Well you still made it to the precinct without the help of twitter so." Alex just turned her chin up toward him.

"Detective Benson and Stabler didn't Mirandize my client before he handed his phone to Detective Benson, who should have not accepted it in the first place."

"Is that true?" Judge Preston asked Alex.

"No, well not entirely. Detective Benson was reading him his rights when he rudely interrupted her about his twittering." Alex replied. "The phone has already processed and has provided substantial evidence, and Trevor Sailing did not have to offer up his phone to his arresting officer, he chose to do so, in which he should have known the consequences of his actions." Alex said strongly in her conviction.

"I'm afraid I agree with Ms. Cabot." Judge Preston looked over at Langan, "Motion to suppress evidence is denied." she said. Alex had a smug smirk on her face, she was shocked that Preston agreed with her, but very happy she did.

Langan, and Alex left her chambers. He seemed defeated but not too badly.

"I guess you should tell your client there are more important things than twittering." Alex said to him as he walked away from her.

Munch and Fin had found out some more interesting facts about Trevor Sailing. When they returned to the precinct much later they came to share their findings.

"Turns out that we're going to be able to get Trevor Sailing on blackmail charges." Munch said.

"Is he blackmailing girls about the sex tapes?" Elliot asked.

"You bet at 2 grand a pop." Fin answered.

"He'd give a girl a 24 hour heads up that he was going to post the video online and if they didn't want it to see the light of day, he'd get 2 grand from them by the next morning, the girls who couldn't afford it, had to agree to leave their video up for a week in exchange for 1 grand after it showed." Munch told them.

"Wow." Olivia said that's all she could say.

"That's hardly a deal." Elliot remarked.

Olivia just rolled her eyes, she got up, she was going to have to talk to Laura Pratt again. She was almost dreading it more than having to talk to Brian Wesley or Ryan Davis. She didn't want to be the person to crash the party on her secret life to her husband. It wasn't her place but she had to get some of the facts straight.

Randal had already spent his time with Olivia, and she was dealing with another Agent at the moment. Agent Craft who was mostly just quiet, not as uppity as Kennedy, and not as entertaining as Randal, but still way more cool and better than Porter, for reasons she wasn't particularly sure why. Randal had basically just given her a hard time about the pretend eco-vandalization of Porter's car. He did it mostly because it made her laugh a little. He knew that she was above any kind of retaliation or something like that, but found it amusing that she was being considered a suspect for a while. Although he had nicely cleared her name to Porter when he mentioned how much she had pestered him about driving, telling him that she pestered him about driving all day, so it was just in bad luck, that Porter's car wouldn't work.

She left SVU, without saying anything to anyone, she still felt tension between Elliot, and the Trevor case was just pissing her off.

"Where are we going Ma'am." Craft had asked her. That was the thing she didn't really like about him, he always called her Ma'am even though she reminded him that she preferred Detective Benson out of the two options.

"Uhm. To the Pratt home." She answered him.

"I heard you were trying to get rid of us." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Trying, not succeeding." she brushed her hair back with her fingers and sat in the back seat again, this was also getting old. She wasn't a fan of taxi services, or making FBI agents who clearly had better things to do be her daily chauffeur.

"For your safety I hope that you won't." he replied to her as he drove.

"Well I don't really get to make that decision." she huffed to herself. "But don't you feel like you have far more important things to do than baby sit some NYPD cop?" she questioned him.

He shrugged. "Nope." he said. She seemed unsatisfied with his answer, but probably wasn't going to get any more out of it than that.

When they arrived at the Pratt house, Olivia and Craft walked up to the door, and knocked, they waited awhile before anyone came to answer. Mr. Pratt had come finally. When Mr. Pratt looked at Olivia and Craft he hadn't even noticed that every time he had seen Detective Bensons he was with a different partner. He never questioned it or asked about it, and just viewed them as two cops.

"My wife is resting." Mr. Pratt told her.

"I'm very sorry, but I need to speak with her now." Olivia insisted.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" He asked of her sincerely.

"I'm sorry but it really can't." she reasoned with him. "it won't be long." Olivia assured him, he then welcomed them both inside, offered them to sit down on their couch while he went up to get his wife.

"Uh. Mr. Pratt." she called to him as he went up the stairs. He stopped and looked at her.

"Maybe I should do that, I need to speak with her privately and I don't want to make her get up." Olivia offered trying to sound genuine.

He thought about this for a moment, and then waved his hand to allow Olivia upstairs. She followed him and Craft followed them two of them. He opened the door to their bedroom. Allowing Olivia inside, and shutting the door behind her. Laura was sitting up watching the television.

"Hi." Olivia said to her. "How are you?" she asked.

"How do you think I am?" Laura snapped back at her, she was very unhappy to see her.

"I'm sorry but I need to tell you, that I know about 'Lindsay'..." Olivia tried to say delicately. Laura looked at her distressed and just kind of nodded.

"Did you tell my husband?" she asked, Olivia shook her head no.

"I can't' not press charges with him leaning over me to make sure he goes to jail but if I do he's going to find out about everything." Laura said shaking her head and crying, her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Can you please tell me everything?" Olivia asked her. "Your rape kit had two different samples of DNA. We tested James Parsons' DNA to see if it was a match. Were you two more than just friends...or business associates?"

"It's his. I was with James that morning before I was attacked. I met James at a bar when I was out with the girls one night, I thought it would just be a fling or something. You know? I am so trapped here all the time with all this responsibility I just wanted some excitement." Laura sighed. "and this is my punishment for pursuing it."

"And you … started working for him?" Olivia asked her gently

"After that first date, he told me about his service, for beautiful women, he said, like me. That I could make tons of money and get nicer clothes and hair, and feel young again, and he could make it happen, and it would feel like I was worth something again. So I did it." she started to cry, she seemed rather embarrassed by this, and hurt that it was coming out. "But we kept seeing each other. All the time, I'd see a client maybe one night and then maybe the next morning meet with him for awhile. But then I just couldn't do it anymore." she paused "I couldn't do it both anymore you know? My family is important to me. So I told him that I was married, and that I had children. He was so mad at me." Laura confessed.

"He knew..?" Olivia asked shocked.

"He was mad at me for awhile, stopped having me come in and then, the other morning he wanted to see me, he said let's get some breakfast. So we did, and … we you know just one more time before I was going to quit. I got home and then 45 minutes later a man was knocking on my door and then he forced himself into my home and he hit me and …" she was chalked up she couldn't speak anymore.

"It's okay." Olivia told her. "It's okay." she repeated.

"I destroyed everything, my whole life is going to be ruined now and what about my kids, all they'll know is that their mother was a whore." she started to cry desperately and Olivia held onto her hand.

"No no." she said. "This changes everything. It's going to be alright. You need to come down to the station tomorrow morning and give your formal statement. Okay?" she asked Laura. Laura just nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. After a few moments of giving her some support, Olivia left the room shutting the door behind her, Craft and Mr. Pratt were waiting over by the railing.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Pratt asked Olivia.

"Uh. Well. It will be." Olivia assured him. "We have to go." she told Mr. Pratt, and her and Craft exited the Pratt home and went back to the station.

At the station Olivia was looking through Parsons' and Ryan Davis' phone records recording any calls that they had made to each other, several in fact, through out the past month. Over this process her detail switched again to Kennedy, that kind of irked because it meant she was only one away from having to 'spend the night' with Porter.

"I think James Parsons orchestrated the rape of Laura Pratt." she said to Elliot, he looked up at her.

"He had the means, and the motive to get back at her for quitting, and he hired Ryan Davis to attack her. I am sure of it." Olivia kept talking.

"You got a money trail to follow?" Elliot asked her.

"That was my very next move." She replied

"Maybe you should do it tomorrow." Elliot suggested.

"Why?" she asked, she had no plans of returning home anytime soon.

"It's getting late. Even I'm heading out in a few." He responded.

"Well, you can go." she kind of looked around to see why he was acting so strangely, especially after she had already asked him to not treat her like that.

"Plus, I'm waiting around for the DNA results." she added.

"Well Warner has your cell." Elliot reminded her. He stood up and grabbed his coat. "C'mon, Cragen's just going to kick you out and a half hour anyway."

She just looked up at him from her desk, really ticked off, but he was right.

"Uh okay." she sighed, standing up and pulling her coat on. She took the files from her desk and pushed them messily into her bag.

"I have to talk to you anyways." Elliot said to her. "I'll meet you at your apartment." Elliot and Kennedy exchanged looks.

After the drive back to Olivia's, Elliot was waiting outside her building. They started to go in when Kennedy got a call on his cell.

"Wait a sec." he told Olivia, he wasn't comfortable walking and talking while on the job. Olivia looked annoyed that she had to wait.

"I can take her." Elliot told him.

Kennedy looked like he didn't agree with that proposal. "I"m her partner." he reminded him.

"Take the elevator, and I'm going to let Porter yell at you two then." he told them taking his call. Olivia was shocked that he was letting them go. And she rushed into the elevator alone with Elliot, wow almost by herself for once.

In the elevator, Elliot hit the very top floor, so they'd have time to talk. She looked at him strangely. "You don't remember my floor?" she asked him.

"Olivia I have to tell you something." He said his expression was desperate.

"What is it?" she asked him in the same amount of desperation.

"Cragen told me and Porter that the morning before you got the envelopes a threat came to his office about you, since you've had detail they've only gotten worse and the feds have been intercepting them through your phone, mail, email, voicemail before you can get to them." He told her. "I tried to convince them to tell you but they wouldn't."

Her eyes were wide and glossy she just stared at him. "What did they say?" she asked him she was kind of shocked, she had figured they would tell her about the threats.

"They're very personal." he responded to her.

"What kind of personal?" she asked him the elevator reached the top floor. And Elliot hit the button for her floor.

"This guy knows more about you than I do." he told her, "and I am terrified of what he might do. They were trying to help you from not telling you but I couldn't let that happen. I thought you should know." he sighed.

"What does he want Elliot?" she asked him worried.

"Huang has theories, but you can't tell him that you know." Elliot replied.

"Why wouldn't they tell me that!?" she questioned irritated.

"I'm sure they figured you were stressed enough." Elliot defended their decision slightly.

"I need to know this stuff." her voice sounded threatening and angry. "I want to see what he's been sending me." she said determined, she was now aching to see Porter to really give him a good talking to about the whole case.

"Olivia-" he started, but the doors opened. Elliot watched her as she exited the elevator in a fury, only to her surprise when she got to the door the man in dark sunglasses with dark gloves in a coat and large shiny gold badge on his jacket, was in fact not Porter. She was still angry, and if Porter removed him from himself from the case she'd really let him have it. But she wasn't sure why she wanted him there, but then she didn't want him there, and the one time she wants to see him, he's no there. Useless he is she thought.

"Where's Porter?" she asked the fed at her door. Elliot behind her. The fed looked around for her agent.

"Where is Special Agent Kennedy?" he asked abruptly in his observation, his voice was harsh and sharp, and it threw Olivia and Elliot off, and suddenly Olivia's mood was much less angry, because this guy kind of scared her and all he said was on sentence.

"He-- is coming." Olivia responded.

"He is supposed to be with you at all times." he said fiercely.

"AT&T gets bad service in here...." she mumbled.

"This is not a joke." he responded to her, he apparently didn't have much for a sense of humor.

"Where's Porter....?" Olivia asked again.

"Agent Porter was reassigned. I'll be taking over for him." he said.

"And you are?" Elliot asked him.

"Agent Kahler." he answered shortly and directly.

"I'll call you." Elliot said to her, kind of in a rush to get away from this guy, a bossy fed was so not on his list of things he wanted to get on the bad side of right now.

"Yeah......" Olivia glared at him, as he walked away from her giving her the 'good luck with that' glance.

Elliot got on the elevator again, when the doors shut, she looked back at Agent Kahler, she thought it was strange that he hadn't done that thing where he opens the door and glances around her apartment to make sure it was clear before she went in.

"Well...okay." she said to him, she opened the door to her apartment, pushed it open and started to go in, and in almost an instant she felt something push her in the door and hit her in the back of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer – In creating this story, I, the author intend it for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything.

The hit on the head wasn't hard enough to knock Olivia out luckily, it only shocked her, made her cry out in a moderate amount of pain. She went to grab her gun from her side but he grabbed her hand and covered her mouth with the other. She tried to bit his hand, but he was wearing gloves, and she still tried to yell through it. She had one free hand in which she tried to elbow him an anyplace she could but even though she hit him, repeatedly it wasn't hard enough or in a spot sensitive enough to make him break his hold. It was then she turned her head to the side she could see Porter lifeless on the floor of her kitchen, it shocked her causing a momentary stop in her struggle. She wasn't sure if he was dead or not, his hand still had his gun in it but palm had opened from the hold.

Kahler pulled Olivia's gun from her side which freed both her hands. She used them both to fight him for it as he pulled it way from her.

"Detective you know better than to play with guns." he said, his voice was shrill, it really creeped her out. It had creeped her out the first time she had heard it moments ago. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to not wait for Kennedy, with her luck Elliot okay'd him and two were out for the night. She felt surely that she was going to be on her own for this, and that's what the problem had been. She couldn't depend on other people for her safety, she had to protect herself, and live with the consequences of doing so. She didn't want to rely on other people's protection, and if she died fighting this guy then so be it. She didn't care what he said she still pulled for her gun from his hand, it was pointing away from her.

He still had one hand over her mouth, he pulled his arm away from her hands and then turned the gun to point at her. She didn't continue to try and pull it away from him. She actually put her arms down by her side.

"That's what I thought." he spoke again, she hated it when he talked, it was like being in a bad horror movie. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked down at her own gun that was being used against her.

He started to loosen his hand from around her mouth. "If you yell I will kill you." He threatened. Yeah she thought, she this was a real life horror movie. She nodded in agreement with his order before he moved his hand.

She realized once it was gone she had been basically holding her breath the whole time, she took a breather for a second. He pulled the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It made her cringe uncomfortably. She didn't care that he had a gun at that moment she pulled his arm away from her face quickly. He grabbed her tightly by the wrist annoyed with her reaction.

"Is he dead?" she asked. She didn't know why she asked she didn't even know why she had spoken, or why at the moment se was so concerned, but she needed to know if he was okay, if he was, then maybe he would be useful and come to the rescue or something, but things were not looking so hopeful. She hadn't even turned on the light in her apartment yet the only reason she could see anything at all was because the lights outside were so bright they shined in a bit from the windows, like good quality night lights, that she didn't have to pay for.

He didn't answer her, which annoyed her because any time she didn't want him to talk he jumped on the occasion, and now when she actually inquired he's going to ignore her. Instead what she heard from behind her was the sound of clacking metal, but a very specific sound that she could recognized. She could feel him slip the metal around her wrist like bracelet and star to close it. She kicked him hard, she wasn't letting that happen. It was like every worst part of the worst things that had happened to her at her job in her entire career were coming together in one evening.

"NO NO NO. GET OFF OF ME." she yelled very loudly pulling away from quickly and forcefully practically crashing into her own counter, she was aiming in the direction of Porter she was going to grab his gun, it was the only thing for a weapon she could make out.

She couldn't make it over there in time before he grabbed her, angry and distraught over her attempt to get away from him and her yelling.

"Now we have a problem don't we?" he told her, he pushed himself in front of her. "Turn around." he ordered her. He liked to boss her around. She hesitated to do anything. "Turn around." he said again much more forcefully. She still didn't turn around.

"What do you want?" she asked him a bit desperately, trying to figure out why he was following her in the first place, she didn't recognize his voice, or his structure but she couldn't make out his face in the dark like that, or with his sunglasses. It was lucky for her, that him hiding behind them made it hard for him to navigate easily in the dark.

"I want you to turn around." he said for the last time enraged by her stubbornness. He could tell that she had figured out the gun part of it, was just a threat, since he didn't want her to yell, he wasn't going to be shooting off a gun anytime soon, that would surely catch some attention from other tenants. He grabbed on her arm tightly and whipped her around. She bit her lip and grunted from the pain it caused.

He then pulled her arm, the same one he had attempted to handcuff behind her and twisted it. She really was going to scream this time, but he covered her mouth again. He then let go of the twist, and tightened the cuff around her wrist, he pulled it as tight as he possibly could, figuring it could be a cause of less struggle. She again cried in pain, but it was still muffled. Now, she was definitely sure that he had intentions to hurt her, and he was making it very clear to her. He let go of her mouth, still only hand remained cuffed, and he let her arm that was behind her back go. Only to grab onto it tightly and higher up.

He forced her across the room, she thought he was going to be taking her into her room, she would really kick and scream if that started to be the case. He could hit her and twist her arm all he wanted but this wasn't happening. She was scared, but for some reason she was just so unbelievably angry about it. It was like even if she wanted to cooperate with him, she just couldn't. Yeah he had a gun, and currently it was still pointed at her, and she did believe that he wanted to hurt her, but she didn't know why, and she didn't know if he wanted to kill her, maybe if people had shared the information they had received instead of keeping her in the dark she would better know how to assess the situation.

Instead of going into her room, he turned her around again, and pushed her up into the wall, he took the empty cuff and hinged it onto the radiator. It wasn't indecently hot, but it was pretty warm, she knew in a few moments it would be even more uncomfortable for her, she hoped that she wouldn't get a terrible burn from it. She couldn't even move her wrist around the cuff it was stuck in one place, already digging into her skin. She pretty much assumed she was dealing with some kind of sadist.

"You're on the wrong side." he said. She just looked up at him, her eyes were watery.

"You put me here." She said with a very angry tone in her voice. She was surprised at how she spoke to him even after all that had happened.

"In your life." he told her again. "you work against everything that you are and come from. You fight against the only reason you exist." his voice was less angry and mean sounding than it had been.

She only looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. She could feel the metal around her wrist start to heat up.

"You're stopping creation." he said. "Like the creation of you and I. I'm just like you."

"I don't think so..." she said kind of quietly.

"You wouldn't stop your own existence would you?" he asked, but then continued to answer his own question, "No, but you would try to stop mine, and every other born out of this thing you play out as a tragedy. It's sick."

"You're sick!" She yelled at him. She had figured what he was talking about, being born of tragedy he was angry with her about for her job, and he was foreseeing it as hypocritical of her, but so much more desperately than that, she could tell he wasn't mentally stable. She realized that maybe she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help it. She was going to have to change her gear and play to his level as much as she didn't want to do that.

"It's nature!" he yelled back at her. "It's just how it goes, I am not in control of my creation. And neither were you. You go against your very being to stop it. And I don't understand why you should get to live if you're just going to fight it." he said he squinted his eyes angrily at her but she wasn't able to tell.

"I guess I never thought about it that way before." she admitted. "Your mom was raped, and she must've been dealing with a lot of pain, but that doesn't make it your fault. And you know that it's like what you said." she was in counsel mode, maybe things would calm down, if she could calm down then maybe he would too. "I can help you." she told him reasonably.

"You don't know!" he yelled at her he was frustrated with the attempts of people to understand but he was undermining his whole theory when he said that to her.

"But I do know. I'm the one person in your life who understands. So why are you trying to hurt me?" She asked him, she was calm, though still afraid. "So let me help you please." she begged him. She could feel that he was terribly emotionally traumatized. And she did, genuinely want to help him.

"I don't want your help." he told her quite firmly in his convictions. She just nodded with his demand.

"Well okay, you might not want it, and that I can understand but do you think you might.. need it?" She asked him back.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work on me." He replied.

"I'm just trying to understand." She said shaking her head. He threw off his sun glasses and leaned in really close to her.

"I thought you understood everything Olivia?" he said tensely, and forcefully, that was the first time he had used her name and it really did terrify her.

"Guess.. not." she mumbled.

He pushed her deeply and uncomfortably back into the wall, she grunted a bit. His face was really close to hers, she thought about biting him because it seemed like her only option left.

"I could do anything to you right now." he warned her, she could feel his words on her face, and she agreed with that claim, she didn't do or say anything. She then heard him cock his gun back. She swallowed her breath and then looked over to see the limp Porter still on the ground. Her attention away from him shocked him deeply. He also turned over to look at Porter. They both jumped at the sound of Porter's phone ringing.

He was enraged by this interruption, and aimed is gun at Porter instead. Olivia watched him desperately hoping he wouldn't shoot Porter, but the fact that he would meant that he was still alive. He leaned away from Olivia and put his finger on the trigger.

"NO!" She yelled. She pushed his arm down as quickly forcefully as she could, the shock from her pull surprised him making his arm a bit limp as he fired the gun, which missed hitting Olivia's leg with mere inches and hit him in the foot. The shot was loud, and he cried out in pain letting go of the gun and falling down to hold onto his foot. Olivia could only barely reach the gun using her foot and she pulled it toward herself, picked it up and aimed it at him. She was breathing heavily and watching him like a hawk, one movement that wasn't to hold pressure on his foot she was sure she would shoot him again. Her hand was shaking on the trigger.

Meanwhile as or prior to this happening, Elliot got off the elevator, he had felt pretty bad about leaving Olivia on that dead end. He felt uncomfortable leaving her there, but he did not want to deal with that tight ass detail. He could only imagine how that was going to go. He was standing in the hallway on the ground floor of her building, he picked up his phone to call her, he pressed send, but then shut it off. Maybe he shouldn't bother her. She's probably embracing some alone time from him and others. Elliot left her building, but felt strange exiting. He stopped outside, and pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket. He wasn't much of a smoker, he rarely ever smoked, but he was dying for it today.

Kennedy was still on the phone, he wasn't the one to typically break conduct, but this call was extremely important. It however ended shortly after Elliot came out. Elliot waved and leaned against the wall. The two of them began talking, guy stuff, some about sports, some about work, and a few times about Olivia. Which reminded him to ask;

"What did Porter say?" he asked Elliot.

Elliot turned and looked at him funny. And then he thought back to when Olivia pleaded with him to let the two of them go by themselves like big kids, and Kennedy had mentioned Porter. He found it strangely curious that he wouldn't know of the re-arranging of agents on his own team.

"It wasn't Porter." Elliot answered.

Then Kennedy looked at Elliot funny. He said goodbye to his phone call abruptly and started to pull up graphs on his fancy iphone. He was checking for a change of schedule, or something he had missed.

"It was Agent Kahler." Elliot said a few minutes later. "And he's pissed at you." he then added in.

Kennedy wasn't at all amused, and called Porter. When Porter didn't answer, he was hanging up his phone as the two of them heard the loud gunshot coming from the building. The two of them ducked and reached for their guns. They raced inside.

"I'm calling Liv!" Elliot said frantically, dialing her phone racing up the stairs.

She could feel the phone vibrating in her pocket, but she was almost afraid to answer it. She put her gun in her restrained hand, and took out her phone still aiming at him.

"Olivia are you okay?" was the first thing she heard.

"...Uhm. Uhm." she couldn't even speak. By the time she could adjust to words, Kennedy and Elliot came bursting through her door, she put her phone away, switched gun hands again. And Elliot turned on the lights.

They were shocked by the display, they heard him, crying in pain on the floor, saw Olivia handcuffed to her radiator, and the knocked out body of Agent Porter. Kennedy called for three ambulances as Elliot raced over to Olivia, pushed over her attacker, and hunted his pockets for keys, when he found them in seconds. He reached onto the cuff and immediately pulled his hand away from them he wasn't excepting the burn, but then moved even faster to release her when they were off she pulled her wrist away quickly, she put her gun away, and held onto her wrist that was burned and blistered and cut.

"Ow." was all she could say. Elliot just put his arm around her for a minute, and Kennedy cuffed the attacked her claimed to a federal agent. Olivia stopped thinking about herself for a moment, and looked over at Porter, she left Elliot's grip to run over to him and take his pulse, no one had done that yet. She still wasn't sure if he was alive. She was relieved to feel that he had one. She could hear the sirens approaching much quicker than they tend to come around. They had wrapped the attacker's foot in a towel to help keep it from bleeding at Olivia's request, they thought it was strange, but she did feel bad for him.

Elliot was a bit more shocked in her departure from him over to Porter, he tried to think nothing of it, but couldn't help think about it. It wasn't what he had thought though. She spent that whole time wondering if he was okay. She just had to check. Her stalker was very vocal, through this whole time yelling at them, threatening them, and to Olivia it felt like white noise after what had just happened. People had come out into the hallways, because of the loud commotion that was going on.

However when the Police and the paramedics came rushing through, everyone backed off. It became busy and officers were hustling, the perp and Porter were taken out on stretchers into the ambulances down stairs and rushed to the hospital for treatment. An officer started to take Olivia's statement, but Cragen entered and demanded that she left for the hospital in the ambulance that was waiting. She was lucid now, capable of speaking in full sentences, and even words. She was still shaken, but she'd get over it. She was wearing a police jacket, and Elliot was ordered to take her down to the ambulance, so they both went. She told the paramedics she was fine, so they looked at her wrist again like they did upstairs and said they would take her to the hospital anyway to have a doctor look at it.

Olivia and Elliot rode together, in the back of the ambulance. She forced Elliot to leave when she got to the hospital and was seeing the doctor who ran her wrist under cold water for a half hour, put neosporin on it, and an ace bandage. He was more concerned about the head injury she hadn't told anyone about yet. He requested that she stayed over night for observation, but she declined saying that she felt fine, and then went to find Porter.

Olivia was sitting next to Porter's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up. She'd been there a few hours or so, but was losing interest, really all she wanted to do was point and laugh at him and leave, and this was taking too long. It was almost morning, about 4 am, Everyone assumed that she stayed at the hospital, that's what she told Elliot she was doing, she wasn't lying, she was staying at the hospital, just not as a patient. Finally after a bit he woke up.

"You're awake." she stated plainly, and not excited at all, though she was. He looked over at her momentarily confused.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like someone hit me over the head with a brick a few dozen times." he answered honestly and she just kind of nodded. "What happened?" he asked her.

"I saved your ass, is what happened." she responded quite proudly.

"Really?" he spiked curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm on your official protective detail now." she joked.

He looked at the white bandage around her wrist. "What happened there?" he asked curiously.

She held up her arm to show it off like a trophy or a reward. "I got burned, and cut while I was handcuffed to a radiator." she smirked at him a little. "Nothing too bad though."

"Ouch." he responded to her.

"Yeah and in all that pain and suffering I still saved your ass." she reminded him.

"And how did you do that again?" he questioned.

"My attacker shot himself in the foot." she looked away from him for a moment because when she said it like that it didn't seem like she had done a whole lot. But it made her feel good that she could actually talk about it, in a way that wasn't emotional.

"My hero." he joked again she just glared at him for a minute she didn't appreciate that kind of sarcasm, really she did but she was pretending she didn't for the moment.

"I helped him shoot himself in the foot." she corrected.

"Oh. So you're more like a sidekick then." he pointed out.

"You know, after I saved you, and the ambulance came the EMT's thought you had brain damage, but I told them that you always looked like that." She said smirking a little.

"I appreciate you clearing that up for them." he spoke honestly in gratitude in much more thankfulness about this than the fact that she really did save his life.

"I'm supposed to be writing my report right now. I am here instead, you know since you don't have any friends and I just felt bad if you had to wake up to a cheap night table and hospital food." she admitted hoping he'd take that into consideration sometime.

"Why'd you stay?" he asked bluntly as if what she had said didn't matter, and she wondered if he really wasn't in the taunting mood, which she could understand.

She looked at him with a bit of a smirk, "Well the nurse said when you were unconscious you kept whispering and sighing 'Olivia, Olivia'." she said her name in an overly dramatized whisper, this wasn't true she was just teasing him, and possibly trying to humiliate him.

"I had a Great Aunt Olivia who I was very close too." he said, he sounded rather sincere.

She just looked at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well." she stood up. "Looks like I didn't need you after all." she said getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, I guess I needed you this time." he clarified. That actually made her feel quite good about herself, she took it in stride.

"I gotta go back to work, you'll be going back to real work too, soon." she said, truthfully the hospital wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but she refused. She didn't have a concussion so they had no real reason to say that to her, and she wanted to get away from the attention and the concern.

"What'd he want?" Porter asked still a little out of it.

"Who?" she asked then remembered why she was even in there with Porter anyway. "Oh. I guess he just thought I was fun to watch." she shrugged. She didn't want to tell him about it, she didn't want to tell anyone about it, it scared her, and there were parts of her that somehow she unexplainably thought he was right. She didn't want to include him that part, so she kept it simple.

"Really with all those celebrities out there?" he said skeptically.

"Well they did admit him to a psych ward." she smirked a little

"Charges pending?" he asked

"What? No way, we're just going to let him go free of any charge, and to roam the streets again." she said sarcastically.

"Olivia." he called as she was leaving. She stopped at the door.

"Are we good?" he asked.

She just shrugged because she wasn't sure. "I don't know." she answered

"Do you want to be?" he again questioned.

She just kind of smiled a little and shook her head, "I think I can settle for even." she replied, and left. It was like he had told her before, feelings don't matter. She had tried several times to put past what happened, in favor of national security. But she didn't agree with it, morally or professionally. It wasn't something that he could slide over and shrug off. And that really did bother her, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that some things weren't going to happen, especially this. And she seemed relieved by that. However she also dealing with a very different kind of relief, since you know some creepy guy was following her for over a year, and now they caught him, technically she caught him, by herself, which made her proud and helped her gain back some of her dignity from the whole numb experience.

On the way out from the hospital Olivia received a phone call.

"Benson." she said in routine.

"Olivia, you've got a lead on a three cold cases." said Warner. "Come see for yourself."

Olivia paused, "I'll be there soon." she told Warner hanging up. Warner wasn't aware of what had just happened, and yet Olivia was ready entirely to move on from the experience. She made it over to the Medical Examiner's office, she was driving herself, in a squad car, and she felt that this was something she had been taking for granted for a very long time. No body opened doors for her getting in or out, she didn't have to wait up for people, and she could go where she wanted to when she wanted to without having to explain it. She did however look like a complete mess.

Entering the M.E's office she walked down the hall to Warner's lab. She just gave her a look implying her to spill what she knew.

"The DNA from James Parsons, was a match to semen found in three cold cases. One from four years ago, one from 3 years ago, and one from 1 year ago." Warner handed Olivia the files.

"I guess we know why he didn't want his DNA in the system." Olivia shrugged taking them.

"Where's your entourage?" Warner asked her curiously noting that Olivia was for once by herself again.

"On vacation." she smirked at Melinda, who just nodded in understanding. She looked over at Olivia's wrist.

"What happened there?" Warner asked.

"Oh, a scrape no big deal." she pressed her lips together and smirked.

"Well, be careful." Warner advised a bit jokingly. Olivia just nodded.

She looked back down at the files. "Man. I'm going to nail this fucker to the wall." she mostly said to herself, departing from the Medical Examiner's office.

She pulled into work, got out of the car with the files like any typical day, coming in she felt the looks and the glares but didn't care she didn't acknowledge them, she took the elevator up, put the files down on her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot said looking up at her. She looked shocked that he was questioning her.

"Work...." she stated quite plainly.

"Olivia..." he said in a bit of aw that she was even standing there had it only 5 hours ago he left her reluctantly at the hospital.

Cragen noticed her standing there from his office, he came out.

"Detective why aren't you at the hospital?" he asked her

"Uh, because I am just fine." she responded.

"You need to go home and rest on personal time for a few days." He ordered her.

"My apartment is a crime scene..." she said a bit irritated, but then changed her tone "Wait, wait wait, I can't." she told him honestly.

"James Parsons DNA is a match to three cold cases; Diane Hayes, Brandy Scott, and Terry Browning." she told him, Elliot stood up from his desk.

"Let's go be his wake up call." he smirked.

Olivia smirked back looked at Cragen, who okayed it reluctantly.


End file.
